Light and Shadow
by ChaosLover13
Summary: It's just a normal day for the Young Espeon. She just continues her daily life however what will happen to our Espeon friend when she suddenly finds an Umbreon at her doorstep. How will the Umbreon change her life and what's to come in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Chaos: Hey guys, First Fanfiction so don't be too harsh please

Treecko: Yeah I don't want him to cry himself to sleep

Chaos: How about you shut your mouth

Treecko: Nah, making you angry is much more fun. Oh and disclaimer please

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **In an unknown place**

?: POV

Blood is leaking out of me. I've got grazes everywhere, from my legs to my forehead. It stings. It hurts me to even stay on my feet. But nevertheless if I want to leave this place I would label hell then I'm going to have to ignore all the pain. After all this pain is nothing compared to the suffering I had to endure through these past few years. And now my chance to leave has finally revealed itself. Time to go.

"Catch him before he escapes" I heard behind me

I didn't care. I ran. I kept running. Finally I can leave this place of hell. I'm done being experimented on. I will finally be free, and if anyone gets in my way of my freedom... They won't live to tell the tale.

 **In a village close by**

No one's: POV

A young Espeon was walking with her friend in a park. "Hey Luna, how are you today" a Buneary asked her

"I'm fine, you?" she replied

"Meh, I'm doing okay. Hey did you hear..."

The two girls chatted to each other about what the other was up to. The Espeon known as Luna was wearing a rose on her head while the Buneary was wearing a woolly vest. "Wow you still have a crush on that Pikachu" Luna asked curiously

Buneary started blushing. "Hey he's quite cute, you know"

Luna chuckled "Honestly Rose, you only judge boys by how they look"

Rose then quickly replied "That's not true. He's also kind, gentle, smart..."

"Okay Rose, I don't need to be lectured about him"

"Sorry but he's just so cute"

Luna then chuckled to herself a bit more then asked "Care to go round my place?" Rose came out of her timid side and excitedly hopped around.

"Yeah why not, I mean I haven't been to your place for a long time now" So they started walking off towards Luna's house while talking about things that have crossed their mind. It was all small talk until Rose asked "Hey Luna, do you like anyone?"

The Espeon looked down from the question. She did not give Rose a reply while tears started appearing from her eyes. Rose instantly recognised the mistake she made jumped over to her friend and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry Luna. I didn't want to remind you of him" She said with a slight hint of venom in her voice. She cursed herself for making such a careless mistake.

Luna looked up. "No, it's fine. It's not your fault" She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes

The Buneary continued to comfort her friend as they started to reach Luna's house.

"Hey look, we're almost there" Rose said excitedly and she hurried over to the house.

Luna watched as the hyperactive bunny hopped over to her house. "How does she have so much energy" She thinks to herself. Suddenly she heard a scream.

"Luna, come here quick!" She heard her friend scream out. Luna hurried over to her house to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked Rose. Rose had a horrified look

"T-there" Rose pointed over

Luna followed where she had pointed and saw it. Lying on the floor was an Umbreon; he had scratches and cuts all over and he was lying in a pool of blood...

* * *

Chaos: First chapter ever, I'll admit it is quite short as I am just getting used to it but the next chapter I will try my best to make it longer

Luna: You'd better, I want to see who this person is

Rose: Ooohhh, Someone's interested

Luna: [Blushes] K-knock it off

Chaos: Anyways see you next time

Rose: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos: Hey guys Chapter 2 is up, This focuses more on the other Pokémon's perspective

Rose: Aw, that means I won't me part of this chapter

Chaos: No sorry Rose

Rose: Oh well, next chapter then

Treecko: That's the spirit, Disclaimer Please

Snivy: Yeah, Yeah The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

?: POV

I ran though the cliffs with cuts all over me. I can't take much more of this. I found a cave and decided to rest there for a while. It wasn't too comfortable but it worked for a bit. I found a couple of Oran berries and munched on them. I felt energy surging through my legs to my head though cuts were still visible. I was enjoying myself.

Too bad it didn't last. I heard an explosion from behind the cave and leaped out to see what it was. There I saw a Haxorus and a Gengar. "There he is, get him" the Gengar cried out and fired a shadow ball. I leapt out of the way only to have Haxorus use brick break on my skull. I fell to the ground more injured then I was before. I looked up and fired dark pulse into the Haxorus in the chest sending him flying into some rocks. "Ouch" Haxorus managed to mumble out. Gengar floats over to me firing more and more shadow balls. I was bombarded by them and started flying backwards. I start to regain my footing only to realise I'm standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Well nowhere to run now" Haxorus says

"Kehehehehe" Gengar laughed

They start charging their attacks, a shadow ball and a dragon pulse. I thought to myself on what to do. No way would I be able to avoid the attacks or cancel them out with my own. Really I knew if I got hit I would be blasted off the cliff. So I may as well jump without taking the attacks.

They fired the attacks straight towards me and I barely jumped in time and watched the attacks fly past me. "He's getting away, Gengar do something" I heard. A shadow punch was shot and smashed into my chest and making me crash down. I started rolling down the cliff towards a jungle and I landed safely on the trees.

However my condition wasn't so good. I had cuts all over my body and was losing blood. I searched around for something to cover the wounds and ended up using a couple of vines. I continued to limp away from the cliff. I know those hunters won't give in that easily. So I continued to trek through the forest, though unknown to me someone was following...

* * *

Meanwhile back in "Hell"

No one's: POV

"Have you captured him yet" A mysterious figure asks to the screen

"No sire... we haven't" A hesitant voice replied

"You will capture that Umbreon if you value your pitiful life" The figure yelled angrily

"I-I apologise sir we will capture him" The voice replied

"Kehehe..." Another voice went

"Be quiet, Gengar. And Haxorus I hope you have a plan to capture him because I do not tolerate failure" The figure said

"Yes sir, I have another person working for us, He'll get it done" Haxorus replied hastily

"I should hope so" The figure says before cutting off. "So you managed to escape from me huh. Well I will found you and I will kill you if it comes to it, Bluestorm..."

* * *

In the Jungle

No one's POV

The Umbreon continues to limp through the jungle. He continues to until he reaches a clearing with bushes with berries. He starts to walk over and munch the berries the bush had to offer. Before he could finish a green and red blur raced past him. He looked up, cautious of who was following him.

"Hmm, so you're the one I have been tasked to capture" Came from the shadows

The Umbreon looked up at shot a dark pulse into one of the trees. This toppled the tree and the figure jumped out. It was a Grovyle.

"So it's true, you do have that skill..." Grovyle said before leaping at the Umbreon

Grovyle fired a bullet seed while the Umbreon countered back with a dark pulse. The attacks clashed in mid-air exploding on contact creating smoke everywhere. Grovyle cursed. "Stop hiding and come out". He searched around and found the Umbreon. "Ha, found you. Take this Leaf Blade" Grovyle charged with great speed hitting Umbreon. However the Umbreon started to waver and disappear.

"Wait, Double team?" Grovyle thought

The smoke started to clear and the Umbreon was nowhere to be found. "Drat, he escaped. He's a quick one" Grovyle thought to himself and jumped into the trees to continue his search.

In the village

Umbreon's POV

Damn that did a lot on me. That Grovyle, I know him. But why, why would he do this, ugh. I looked at my wounds. They did not look any better when I last got them. Now the wound is opening up even more. Man it stings. I started slowing down, more blood was leaking out. Though I still think I might make it. I'm almost out of their range.

I tried to run only to have the wound threaten to pour out all the blood. I didn't have much of a choice but to slow down. My vision was becoming worse and I felt myself becoming faint.

Finally I see a house and start to approach it, blood still coming out. Before I could knock on the door, I collapsed onto the floor. I had no more strength left. I could only hope that someone will find me before I die of blood loss. Before I passed out I murmured the words "Someone help me" Then it all went blank.

* * *

Chaos: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn

Treecko: Great sound effects, Idiot

Chaos: You shut up

Treecko: Nah, Annoying you is fun

Chaos: Whatever so Umbreon how are you feeling now

Umbreon: ...

Chaos: Not much of a talker huh, Oh well. Anyways thanks for reading and if you can please leave a review. I would like to see how people think of this story, just be nice please

Treecko: Yeah or he'll cry

Chaos: Shut up, anyways see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos: Hi People, I'm back

Treecko: Finally, took you long enough

Chaos:... Shut Up

Luna: So new chapter's up

Chaos: Yup, I'm not going to waste anymore time so. Disclaimer please (Also thanks to those who have favourite this story, really appreciate it)

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **Back in Luna's House**

No one's: POV

"Quick, help me get him inside!"

Luna and Rose started carrying the wounded Umbreon into the house. "Rose get the bandages, I'll wipe the cuts"

Rose hopped over to a cabinet while Luna started wiping the cuts so it would not get infected. The Umbreon winced as it started to sting. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a few seconds" Luna comforted him.

"Luna, catch"

A couple of bandages was thrown over to the Espeon. She grabbed it just in time before it hit her face then glared at the Bunny. "Don't ever do that again" Luna hissed. This caused Rose to flinch a bit but managed to keep herself from showing it. Luna directed her attention back to the wounded Umbreon and started wrapping the bandages over his wounds. "Any chance you can help" Luna asked the Buneary who shrugged and walked over. Together they managed to cover most of the severe wounds while preventing Rose from completely mummifying him bandages.

Rose walked over to Luna."Hey how were you so good with the bandages?"

"I once helped out in a Pokémon centre"

"Oh..."

The two of them sat on a couch waiting for the other to speak. "Umm, do you have anything to eat" Rose suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's what I was forgetting" Luna said in realisation

Luna gave her a deadpanned look. "We were just in a market, Luna"

Luna started turning red "HEY, Y-you distracted me"

"How about you go get some food while I keep watch of the Umbreon"

Luna thought to herself and then nodded. "Sure, just don't cause too much trouble"

Luna got some stuff and walked out the door. Rose waited until Rose was well on her way. "Now let's go check out that Umbreon" She said hopping over to the room upstairs.

* * *

 **In the market**

Luna's POV

My ear twitched and I already do not feel comfortable leaving Rose at home on her own. I gave a sigh. What have I gotten myself into? "That'll be ten Poke please" I was suddenly snapped back into reality and handed the Marshtomb the money before walking away with the berries.

I wonder who that Umbreon is and why he was cover in cuts and blood. Who knows, I guess I'll just ask him about it when I get back. I wonder what he likes to eat. I did buy an assortment of berries and hopefully he isn't too picky.

Again I was snapped back into reality when a familiar voice called out to me. "Hey Luna, need help with the bags" I turned to see a Glaceon walking towards me. "If you want to, Glace".

Glace started taking of some of the bags to my relief and we walked back together. Glace being a curious Glaceon peered into one of the bags and asked "Why do you have so many berries?"

I replied back to her that Rose wanted some food and she herself was refilling her own stock

"I doubt even Rose eats this much, come on just tell me what's going on"

As expected the Glaceon had figured me out "Why am I not surprised you managed to find out"

As she replied was "Heh, you can't hide anything from me. So just tell me why you have all this food"

"Fine, we have another guest in the house" I told her

"Oh, who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Probably not, he's an Umbreon"

She then sniggered at me then saying to me "Oh, so that's what this is about. You finally found that special someone now..."

I felt my face heating up. "Wait what. I never said anything about that..." Though I tried to get myself to sound convincing, I was really embarrassed and it didn't really sound too convincing either

"Yeah sure" Glace continued on teasing me "So how far have you two gone?"

"GLACE, Stop it" I started to yell out though it wasn't proving to work well

"Oh come on Luna, I'm only messing with you" Glace started to laugh out loud

"...Not funny" Was all I managed to muttering out before we had finally arrived back at my home. "You know, you can stay here for a while if you'd like" I offered Glace

"Sure why not" As what she replied and I followed her in

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in the house**

Umbreon's POV

Ugh, I feel so rough. I can't even lift myself. I looked at my leg to see there were a couple of bandages wrapped around... Wait What. Why do I have my leg bandaged up and where am I even.

I looked around to see I was in someone's room. A bedroom to be exact. I continued to study my surroundings until I heard footsteps coming from the door. Yikes someone's there! I would have tried to escape but it was too painful so I decided to pretend to be unconscious. I heard the door open and a voice "Huh, he's still not awake yet. Oh well I can still explore Luna's room for a while". The voice was definitely female, though I could not pinpoint what this Pokémon was. I suddenly felt I tiny bit of pressure on one of my legs and had to restrain myself from moving. "Yep, definitely not awake"

I opened my eyes a bit to see who it was... only to release I was facing the wrong way. I mentally face palmed myself as I felt the pressure on my leg leave and footsteps moving away. Curiosity finally got a hold off me and I turned my head around to see who it was.

It was a Buneary and it was facing the other side while turn her head towards... Oh crud she saw me with my eyes open. I quickly closed them again only to have the rabbit Pokémon hop towards me. "You know you don't have to be shy, you know" After hearing this I decided to open my eyes again.

She was right next to me. Now normally it wouldn't be a problem had the fact I was not exactly a social butterfly and liked my personal space. So when a female Pokémon gets extremely close to me who I don't even know, I start to freak out. I jumped into the air from the bed only to go smack bang into the roof and crash back down on the bed giving me a painful headache which won't be leaving anytime soon.

All I saw afterwards was a Buneary sweat dropping while giving me a "Are you crazy" look. I sighed to myself. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

Chaos: Phew, Longer chapter then usual

Treecko: I have to admit, you outdone yourself

Chaos: Thanks

Rose: Yeah, That Umbreon is weird

Chaos: Whatever, also to you lovely readers. I won't be updating as often as usual, Due to school coming soon but I will do try updating at least once a week (Most likely Sundays from now on)

Treecko:[Reading author plans] Hey Chaos, You plan to make another story soon...

Chaos: **HOW DARE YOU READ MY NOTES**

Treecko: Meep [Runs away]

Chaos: Well see you people soon, **GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B***H**

Treecko: See ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Chaos: hey guys, I'm back

Treecko: Yay...

Chaos: Treecko, shut up. Anyways sorry for taking so long to publish this story, I promise I will try to publish more regularly

Treecko: Since he goes to a boarding school, and there is no WIFI there... You get the gist

Chaos: What he said but I will try and find a way around that. Anyways not going to waste more time so Snivy disclaimer

Snivy:[sigh] I was enjoying me break. The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **Luna's House**

No one's POV

Rose looked at the Umbreon with a very confused look. "Ummm, you ok?" She walks over to the Umbreon though unfortunately he still hasn't calmed down. He quickly pounced off the bed and ran out the door.

"Hey, get back here" Rose quickly starts chasing him

The Umbreon continues running down and shows no effort in slowing down

"Wait, stop!" Rose yells out

He looked back at Rose and turned back at full pace... straight into Grace. "Aaahhh" Grace was sent flying into a wall. Just before she crashed all of her momentum had suddenly disintegrated. "Wait, why didn't I hit anything" She then noticed she was outlined by a blue light as she was gently placed back onto the floor.

"You ok?" Luna asked beside her

"Yeah, I owe you" Glace returns back

"I'll keep that in mind, but first..."

Luna hit the Umbreon with hypnosis and the Umbreon fell fast asleep. "Well Rose what happened" Luna questioned the bunny who was hopping down the stairs while breathing a sigh of relief.

"He woke up, I tried to talk to him, he ran off and there's a dent on your ceiling" Rose answered "Oh and hi Glace"

Glace looked back "Hi Rose. So Luna, is this the Umbreon you were talking about"

Luna gave a sigh "...Yes"

"You have some weird tastes for boys"

Luna blushes a bit "WE AREN'T GOING OUT GLACE!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry"

Luna then regained her composure and started telling everyone what to do. "Alright, Rose and I are going to sort out the shopping and Glace do you mind carrying him back to my bed"

"Do I have to take him" Glace whined only to have Luna give her a really frightening stare. "O-ok then"

So Glace started carrying the Umbreon back upstairs.

"Come on Rose, we need to get this stuff sorted"

"Okay, but I'm still hungry" The Buneary whined while holding her stomach

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat, Ok?"

"Ok, come on then" She hopped excited into the kitchen while Luna just follows her

* * *

 **The Kitchen**

Luna's POV

"There all done" I walked over to the happy bunny and handed her a slice of pecha berry cake. Rose took one bite of it and squealed with delight

"This stuff is amazing" was what she yelled out before munching on the rest of the cake

I felt pleased that Rose enjoyed the cake. After all I do take pride while cooking. I handed her another slice only for it to be eaten in mere seconds.

"You really were hungry, weren't you?"

"Yeah, chasing an Umbreon running full speed does that to you, which just reminded me..."

I was busy cleaning up most of the utensils I was using and turned to see Rose with a smirk.

"W-what" I stuttered out

"Do you like that Umbreon?" She questioned me

There it was, that question. I swear everyone's gonna be asking me this. Though when she mentioned it I felt my face heat up once more, Oh no...

"What no!" I yelled out her "I only just met the guy"

"Oh come on, haven't you heard of love at first sight" Rose giggled at me. Now I can feel my face brightening up even more.

"R-rose nothing's going on between us" I told her trying to be convincing, though that didn't really work

"I'm only joking Luna, but now your face is literally red!" She started bursting out with laughter, all the more humiliating for me.

"That wasn't funny, you know" I yelled out towards her.

"Come on Luna, I'm sorry" Rose said to me though I can tell she was holding back more laughter.

I decided to end it there and continue wash the utensils all while thinking about what Rose had said. " _Love at first sight, huh. Well there is no way I like that guy; I mean I don't even know him that well. I won't let my feelings blind me again. I can't let the same thing happen to me again!"_

"Luna, are you okay?" A concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts for a second a when I saw Rose's worried face obviously concerned.

" _Alright, Luna calm down. Just forget about what happened and just make sure Rose isn't to concerned about you"_

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine" I said as cheerfully as I could muster

"Ok, I'm sorry for putting you through all of that"

"Look, I know you didn't mean anything so don't worry"

We stopped talking to each other for a moment. Silence consumed the room as we waited for the other to say something. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Rose. Can you take these pieces of cake to Glace and the Umbreon" I asked her as I handed it out two plates with a slice of cake on them each.

"Sure, you coming"

"Let me finish off the washing first, Ok?"

She nodded at me before taking the pieces of cake up to the room.

I finally had some time alone... I wonder what Glace is doing

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Luna's Room**

Glace's POV

Phew that took a while. I had just finished carrying the guy back upstairs. Luckily he was actually quite light allowing me to lift him up a bit easier. I plopped him onto the bed and was about to walk back down when I heard a sudden moan behind me. I turned around to see the Umbreon had woken up again and was looking around again, his face was obviously showing confusion on why he was back here again.

I slowly walked over to him. "Umm... hi there" He diverted his gaze over to me and just looked at me. He gave me an extremely scary look which made me shiver. He continued to stare at my soul for what felt like hours until I broke the eerie silence

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He broke out of his trance and gave me a questioned look. He didn't say anything to me so I started to approach him. He started backing off and started looking more uncomfortable. Whether it was my presence or something else I really didn't know but I decided not to continue approaching him and startling him further.

I decided to talk a bit more. "Umm, are you ok". Still no reply "Are you going to speak?" I started getting a bit more frustrated as he remained silent with his emotionless face. I was about to burst out in anger when suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Glace, how is he?" I turned to see Rose behind me holding two slices of cake.

"Oh hi Rose, he's awake but he doesn't say anything" I replied to her. She looked past me and saw the Umbreon just lying down on the bed.

"Oh ok... Oh here take this" She handed me a slice of cake and walked past me. I took a bite out of the cake. Needless to say my reaction was anything but calm. Here was my thought process. " _A cake huh, Luna probably made this."_ I took a whiff " _Smells like pecha berry, oh well let have a taste"_ I munch on the cake. I swear I leapt 3 feet after taking a bite. " _Holy this thing is amazing! Who knew Luna had such a talent!"_ I finished the cake in a matter of seconds before running down the staircase. _"This is amazing, I have to get more!"_

* * *

 **In the room**

Rose's POV

" _Well that was certainly interesting... I gave Glace a slice of cake and was about to give the Umbreon his slice as well. Next thing I saw was Glace jumping into the ceiling and running back down again, speaking of which I don't think Luna's going to be happy with two dents in the ceiling..."_

I sighed as I cautiously approached the Umbreon, as I didn't want him to run off again. He was backing into the wall the more I got closer. He must be scared or something.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you"

I just placed the slice of cake onto the bed and took a few steps back a bit. He looked at me then back at the cake as he slowly walked over to the aroma from the cake. I watched closely as he observed the cake before taking a bite. His face lit up and started munching on the cake like there was no tomorrow, I'll admit it was a funny, and perhaps cute, sight to see.

After he finished I could tell he was a lot more relaxed than before. Taking this opportunity I walked over to him and picked up the plate before turning back to the Umbreon.

"Was it good" I asked him which was quickly replied by a nod

"That's good" I heard from behind me. I saw Luna behind me and walked over to us. "I would have not been very happy if you didn't like the cake"

The Umbreon without warning jumped off the bed and walked over to Luna. He stared at Luna's eyes for a second before hesitantly nuzzling her, probably to say thanks. This to my amusement made Luna blush like mad. If I was any further away I could have mistaken her as a Flareon. I suppressed an "aaww" from the cute scene unfolding before me.

"Well, well so much for not going out" Behind the nuzzling duo was Glace with a couple of crumbs by her cheek. "Luna, you know if you really like that Umbreon then you really should just say it"

Luna somehow blushed even more than she was before. "G-glace, there's nothing going on between us you know!"

Luna walked over to Glace who was smirking like no other. The two started arguing (and on Glace's part teasing) with each other. I decided to walk over to the Umbreon.

"So do you have a name?" I asked the Umbreon. He looked at me with a blank face for a while and just as I was about to say something else I looked at the Umbreon.

He started looking down, almost as if he was reflecting on some memories, painful memories... but I never got the chance to ask him what was wrong

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" The Umbreon suddenly screamed out in pain before collapsing on the floor. Glace and Luna stopped bickering and had ran over to see what had happened. Then all a sudden the Umbreon's rings started to glow. It then created a shockwave sending all three of us into a wall. I crashed into the wall with a painful thud and it seemed Luna and Glace also went flying. I then looked back at the Umbreon to notice something different about him. His normally yellow rings had turned blue...

* * *

Chaos: Well that's another Chapter done

Rose: Finally I was getting scared

Luna: Yeah we were all worried

Glace: Looks like someone got a good nuzzling this chapter...

Luna: [blushes] Not funny Glace

Umbreon:...

Chaos: Alright calm down, I'm the one who causes chaos around here

Treecko: Yeah, anyways thanks for reading, I'll personally force Chaos to write and publish more

Rose: Also please tell us what you think about the story please

Chaos: ...Thanks, anyways see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Treecko: Yeah you should be

Chaos: Hey life in a place with no Wi-Fi is difficult

Treecko: excuses, excuses

Chaos: I am really sorry for not updating, I had a mind blank and writer's block and I'm just sorry

Treecko: This chapter isn't the best either

Chaos: Yeah, it'll be better next chapter. Snivy disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **In the house**

Luna's POV

" _Ow, what on earth happened. All I did was argue with Glace"_ I looked at Glace who seemed to have face-planted the wall, Then I looked at Rose… who had a dumbstruck face. I followed her gaze and saw the Umbreon unconscious. I walked over to the gawking bunny.

"Hey Rose, what's wrong"

"H-his rings"

I turned to the Umbreon to have a closer look. I was shocked to say the least. The Umbreon's normally yellow rings were now a light blue colour. It was also glowing and I sensed an abnormal presence. The presence felt powerful but also distressed. I approached the Umbreon cautiously.

His eyes then burst open and he stood up. I then heard a voice in my head. " _So you're after my aura huh, well tell Void he'll never get his hands on me"_ He shot a dark pulse right at me. I moved away quickly and heard the others waking up. "Ow what happened" I turned my head to see Glace waking up. "Hey Luna what happen… Look out!" I felt the force of another dark pulse hitting my side and sending me flying into a wall.

Umbreon's POV

" _Alright one down, two more to… hey"_ A cold beam struck my side followed by a punch to the face. I could feel the energy in me start to deplete. _"Ice beam and Drain punch, need to be careful. That took a lot from me"_ I turned to see a Buneary and a Glaceon. Both of which had a really cold stare. "How dare you attack Luna; after what she did for you" The Buneary yelled out while jumping in the air preparing Bounce.

I side stepped and fired another Dark Pulse at the Buneary which got a direct hit. She was sent flying toward the wall _"Two down, one to go"_ I turned towards the Glaceon only to see icicles fly at me. _"Ice shard…"_ I jumped over the icicles and avoided the incoming ice beam. The Glaceon showed no remorse and didn't seem to show any opening for a dark pulse.

" _All these attacks, no way I can land an attack without being hit with a barrage of attacks. Looks like I'll be forced to use one of my… given moves"_

I stopped and felt my body disappear all of a sudden just in time to dodge another Ice beam. Then in an instant I was behind the Glaceon. "H-how" the Glaceon stuttered obviously stunned by how I got there. Before I struck I whispered the words "Shadow Force"

She was thrown through the walls and I could hear the loud crash when she collided. I was about to take my leave when felt huge amount of power strike my side. I crashed into the wall and I took substantial amount of pain from that attack. Unfortunately, I was too slow to process what the attack was.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are trying to do" I turned to see the Espeon that I had sent crashed into a wall. "I will not allow you to harm my friends any longer!" She fired the same attack again. I immediately knew what it was and knew I was done for. "Focus Blast…" I said to myself before the attack slammed into my chest and pretty soon everything just went black.

* * *

Luna's POV

I watched as my focus blast collided with the Umbreon and create a huge crater in my house. I limped over to the Umbreon to see that his rings were still blue though had lost its glow.

"Hey Luna, you ok" I turned to see Rose limping towards me.

"No worries, I took him down with my focus blast"

"I saw, when did you ever get so strong" Rose said in a weak but joking manner

"Oh I just train. Anyways is Glace okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I turned to see Glace walking over and looked in a much worse state then how Rose looked

"Whoa Glace, how are you so much more injured then me, didn't he just hit you with dark pulse" Rose questioned

"No, I was hit by some other attack, he whispered it to me"

"Well what was it" I questioned her

"Shadow Force"

I gasped at the move _"No way. That can't be true. Only Giratina can learn that move. Perhaps she meant Shadow sneak"_ I pressed on. "Are you sure he didn't say shadow sneak. Did he go into a shadow and reappear behind you"?

Glace just shook her head. "No he definitely said Shadow force, also he didn't move into the shadows he just disappeared and reappeared behind me"

I shook my head in disbelief

"N-no way"

"Why what's wrong"?

I looked up to see Rose with a worried look while Glace had a curious face on. "Shadow force… is a move only Giratina should know"

…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" Glace suddenly cried out. "WHAT IS HE, HE OBVIOUSLY ISN'T NORMAL."

"Glace, calm down" Rose tried to calm her down

"ROSE, CAN'T YOU SEE HE ISN'T NORMAL. JUST LOOK AT HIS RINGS"

" _So wait, you aren't any hunters"_ A voice rang in our heads. I turned to see the Umbreon who was now conscious.

Glace stomped over to the dazed Umbreon. "EXPLAIN, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU JUST ATTACK US LIKE THAT"

A voice then said in our heads. _"I'm sorry, I thought you were hunters assigned by someone to track and hunt me down"_

" _Whoa hold up, is this voice coming from my head"_ I thought to myself

" _You are correct right now I have linked our minds together so we can speak telepathically"_

" _Cool"_ I heard Rose saying

" _This feels weird"_ Glace said

"Okay wait, why don't you speak normally" I asked the Umbreon

" _Due to recent… events I lost all reason to speak and rely on my aura to talk telepathically"_

" _Hey Rose, he's weird" I heard Glace_

" _Well he is certainly different" Rose replied back_

" _Umm, you know he can hear us right" I questioned the two_

"…"

" _Anyways how do what get out of this mind space" I asked the Umbreon_

" _Do not worry I could bring us out now if you wish"_

" _Yes I would definitely…"_

" _Wait what is your name" Rose interrupted me_

"… _just call me Chrono"_

I could sense the hesitation when he said, well thought, that and was going to question when I suddenly felt a slight ping in my head.

"Ow what was that" I questioned

" _You'll get used to that"_ I heard in my head

I looked behind me to see the Umbreon

" _Now since I have talked telepathically with you, I can find you with my aura and contact you wherever you are"_

"That's pretty cool" I heard Glace say

* * *

No one's POV

Rose walked over to Chrono

"So why are your rings blue"?

" _It happens whenever I use my aura, I can mask it however if I take too much damage it wears off"_

Luna and Glace also walked over to the Umbreon

"So how do you know Shadow Force, it is a move only Giratina can learn" Glace questioned

"Yes I would also like to know how you learned a move as powerful as that" Luna agreed

Chrono flinched at the question. _"That's a story for another time"_

"Aww, but I want to know" Glace moaned

"Glace don't pressure him, moving on are you going to be leaving" Luna asked

" _I cannot, due to the fact that you have knowledge of my aura I have to stay here for two reasons. One, I need to be certain you say nothing about it and two, now that you have knowledge of my aura others will come after you"_

"Wait who"? The bunny asked

" _Hunters, that's what I thought you were when I attacked. I thought that because you found my aura I thought you were after it"_

"Huh, no problem we can take them easy"

" _Don't be so sure, there is no telling what those hunters will do"_

"So it's settled you'll be staying with us" Rose jumped happily

"If you two want to you can also sleep here if you wish" Luna offers

Glace shook her head "Sorry I have to leave now"

"I'm staying" Rose bounced up and down happily

" _If you don't mind I need to rest, so I can mask my aura again"_

"No problem, Rose can you take him the other room"

"Okay follow me Chrono"

The two walked (or in Rose's case bounced) over to another room where Chrono was allocated. But before Chrono drifted off to sleep Rose asked a question.

"Hey Chrono, when you finished your cake and Luna popped up, why'd you nuzzle her"

Chrono was facing the other way so Rose could not see his bright red face

" _Oh u-um that was to… thank her, yeah. That's how I was taught to be polite"_

"Oh ok then" Rose said rather unconvinced "Oh well good night"

" _Goodnight"_

* * *

Rose: Chrono likes Luna, Chrono likes Luna

Chrono: _No I do not_

Rose: Whatever you say

Chaos: That's enough Rose anyways next chapter should come out earlier than this one

Treecko: Yeah it better

Chaos: I promise it will. See ya


	6. Chapter 6

Treecko: This is getting ridiculous

Chaos: Sob

Treecko: Look I know you broke the promise but it wasn't exactly you fault

Chaos: Sob

Treecko: "Sigh" whatever I'll try to calm him down while you guys can start reading, Snivy Disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **Luna's house**

Chrono's POV

" _Where am I, and why am I in a half destroyed room, wait was I captured!"_ I got up and looked at my surroundings. The first thing that caught my eye was a massive hole in the wall. I also noticed a smaller hole and a couple of dents. That's when it came back to me.

" _Oh yeah, I had a battle here and was knocked out by a focus blast from that Espeon. Speaking of which where is she?"_

I got up from the bed and had a better look at the room. _"Note to self, apologize for collateral damage and injuries done"_ I walked down the stairs to hear humming from what appeared to be the kitchen. As I approached I was greeted with a mouth-watering aroma. I walked slowly towards the door and I saw the Espeon cooking up breakfast. That also made me realise how hungry I was. My stomach agreed to as it decided to rumble, much to my dismay.

"Yeah I knew you were there, I was just waiting for you to speak. I didn't expect your stomach to speak for you though"

I walked over cursing my stomach for embarrassing me.

"Don't worry about it; here you must be hungry take a seat"

I walked over to the table and plopped myself onto the chair. "Here you go" I watched as she placed a plate of Oran berry omelette in front of me. "Well eat up" She said to me. I looked at the omelette before biting a chunk from it.

" _Wow, this is good!"_ I started to gobble up the food without remorse

Luna's POV

" _Well I didn't think he would like it that much..."_

I watched the Umbreon eating to his heart's content until he looked towards me and gave me a cute smile of appreciation. I started to blush again. _"Wow that was actually adorable... Luna! Snap out of it, you are not going to fall for a guy you met yesterday. Even if he is really cute..."_

"Hey Luna you there" I snapped back into reality to see Rose next to me while waving her paw around my face to see if I was awake.

"Yeah I'm awake" I said almost shouting out.

"Ok then whatever you say" Rose said in a questionable voice before hopping toward a seat. "Can I have some breakfast now" She asked me

"Sure" I replied and handed her a plate of the same omelette I gave to Chrono. I watched as the pair munched down on the food before taking the now empty plates and place them in the sink.

"So Luna, what are we going to do now, since your house is a complete mess" Rose asked me.

"Well I'm staying here for a bit because I asked some of the construction workers from town to help me fix up the place"

As I said this I saw Chrono droop his ears as if he felt ashamed.

"Don't worry about it Chrono" I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster. "They'll fix this place up and it'll be as good as new"

" _I still feel guilty about it"_ I heard in my head

"No, I'm serious there's no need to worry about it" I told Chrono. "How about this, Rose can take you to the town"

"Really, can I really" I heard Rose yell out obviously excited.

" _Sure I don't see why not"_ I heard in my head once more. I assumed Rose heard it in her head as well since she literally jumped in delight as started dragging poor Chrono towards the door in a hurry.

"Come on, we have a lot of places to go to" Rose cried out

Before they left I heard in my head _"What have I gotten myself into"_

I chuckled before seeing a Machoke poke his head through my door. "Excuse me ma'am, is this the house we need to fix"

"Yeah, though you may have your work cut out for you this time"

"I'll say" I heard a Machamp say. "This place looks like it was in the middle of a war zone

I chuckled once more. "Well you aren't far off"

* * *

 **In the town**

Chrono's POV

" _What did I get myself into"_ I followed the bunny until I saw a market. There was a huge variety of stalls and there were quite a lot of crowds as well. "Well I need to pick up some stuff for Luna, so feel free to explore around" Rose had said before she hopped off to wherever she was going.

I decided to avoid the main path due to the large amount of Pokémon there. I looked around the other stalls to find out what it was like. Frankly I was amazed.

The stalls varied from everyday items such as berries and to stalls selling rare items like mystic waters and miracle seeds. I had no idea a market could be so big either.

As I continued to walk in a trance, I collided with someone and fell to the floor. "Hey there, you ok" I looked up to see a Pikachu. "You're not hurt are you" I stood up and shook my head. "That's good, are you new here. I've never seen you around" I nodded my head in response. "Makes sense, the name's Ace, yours?"

I was in a tight pickle. The previous questions I could answer with a simple nod or shake of the head. But that doesn't really help when I'm asked about my name. Talking wasn't an option and neither was using my aura. I was about to run away when I heard

"There you are Chrono, I was looking everywhere for you" I turned to see Rose hopping over to me. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh hi there Rose" Ace turned and said

Rose looked at the Pikachu and started blushing. "H-hi there Ace" she stammered. I was confused for a second why Rose was acting weirdly and then it snapped in me. I decided to communicate with Rose for a bit.

 **In Rose's mind**

" _Hey Rose, who's he"_

" _Oh he's Ace, he and I are friends"_

" _Right, so what's with the blushing?"_

" _Oh uh, I'm blushing"_

" _So what you have a thing for this Pikachu or something"_

" _First he's name is Ace, second I do not have a thing for him!"_

" _Whatever you say, can you just introduce me to him, since you know..."_

" _Yeah no problem"_

 **Back to reality**

"So Rose who's this guy" Ace pointed towards me

"Oh he's Chrono; he came here yesterday and is staying with Luna"

"Makes sense, but why doesn't he speak"

"Oh um..."

I could tell Rose was struggling so I told her (through telepathy) _"Just tell him that he doesn't usually talk to people"_

"Oh he's just a bit antisocial and he doesn't usually talk to people"

" _I never told you to tell him I was antisocial"_ I thought to her a bit annoyed by what she said

" _Look it needs to be more believable and that's the best I could do"_

" _I'll be really surprised if he actually believes that"_

"Makes sense" Was all Ace said

I sweat dropped _"Wow, he's an idiot"_

" _Hey he is not an idiot, he's just a bit oblivious, that's all"_

" _Well someone just got overly protective"_

" _He's my friend why else would I be protective of him"_

" _Well you started blushing as soon as you saw him and then when I say something bad about him you become overly protective, what else do you think that implies"?_

" _J-just shut up"_

"Anyways, do you two want to come with me, I'm meeting Flash and Barry in a minute" Ace offered us

"That would be great" Rose replied back eagerly. I just nodded my head

"Great come on then, what are we waiting for" Ace dashed of through the crowd

"Hey Ace, wait for us" Rose replied hopping as fast as she could

I sighed and started racing towards the electric mouse and the bunny but not before sensing a familiar presence. I shook of this uneasy feeling before racing off.

* * *

?: POV

"So this is where you've been hiding" I chuckled to myself

"Looks like hunting you will be a lot easier than expected, prepare yourself Bluestorm"

* * *

No one's POV

Chrono, Rose and Ace continued to dash through the busy market dodging and ducking through the thick crowd. After what felt like hours of running they finally got out of the market and some huts.

"Flash, Barry you here?" Ace yelled out

The three continued to search until they heard a huge blast

"Come on this way" Ace yelled out

The three Pokémon run towards the blast to see a Machop and a Froakie clashing.

"Wow, those two are still at it" Rose said in a displeased voice

"Yeah they've been going at it for a while now" Ace replied

"Hey Ace nice to see you again" Another voice came.

They turned to see a Chespin walking up to them "Great timing, there just nearing the end of their battle"

It was obvious the Chespin was right as both combatants looked fairly tired but does not look like they are willing to give an inch to the other

"Well took them long enough" Ace chuckled "Anyways you didn't tell me you were coming, Charles"

"Hey I don't need to tell you everything and besides you ran off so who else would watch over these two" Charles replied

"Anyways Rose is here too and another friend as come with her"

"Really hey Rose who is this other friend"

"Oh he's just over... wait where did he go" Rose and Ace looked around wondering where the Umbreon ran off to.

"Is he the Umbreon who's staring intently on the battle" Charles asked. Sure enough Chrono was just sitting there eyes glued on the match

"This is the end Barry, Water Shuriken" The Froakie yelled out while throwing a shuriken of water at the Machop. They were both in mid-air giving the Machop no time to react. This ended up with the Machop crashing into the ground and consequently meant the defeat for him.

"Finally the battle's over, took you long enough" Charles said to the worn out Froakie

"Yeah well it wasn't easy" the Froakie replied back exhausted from the battle

"Yeah, yeah whatever Flash, anyways Charles and Flash meet Chrono, Chrono these two are Flash and Charles, and I'll introduce you to Barry later, when he's actually conscious"

"Nice to meet you Chrono" Charles held his hand out to the Umbreon who said nothing but shake his hand

"What's with you, Meowth got your tongue" Flash questions

"Oh he doesn't talk that much" Rose told him to which he just shrugged

"So anyways, you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you Flash. When have you been training this hard" Rose asked

"Oh that, me and Barry over there have been training for almost two months now. We've been training non-stop"

"And why is that" Rose asked

"Wait, do you not know what coming up next week" Ace asked dumbfound

"No not really, please remind me" Rose replied

"Well it's the annual..." Ace began only to be interrupted by Flash

"POKEMON BATTLE NEXUS TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

Treecko: Feeling a bit better

Chaos: A bit

Treecko: Good anyways sorry for the slow update but at least he may be able to update faster due to Christmas holidays coming up

Chaos: Yeah again sorry for the slow update

Treecko: Anyways see you lovely readers and make sure you enjoy yourselves

Chaos: "Writing down notes" Might do special Christmas Chapter... Oh yeah See ya


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos: Hey there, I'm back

Treecko: Took you long enough, what happened

Chaos: Right now I'm currently making the Christmas special and I kinda forgot to post this chapter

Treecko: OK, I hope that is the case

Chaos: Don't worry about it, if I work fast enough I should get it done and posted on Christmas day

Treecko: I hope so, I have high expectations for it

Chaos: Don't have. Anyway Disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokemon

* * *

No one's POV

"Pokémon battle nexus, huh" Rose said in a confused tone

"It's the biggest tournament held ever. Pokémon come all across regions just to participate, honestly have you never heard of it" Ace asks

"…"

"…Well Rose" Ace asks hopefully

"… Never heard of it until today"

Both Flash and Ace fall to the ground

"Are you kidding me, have you never heard of it!" Flash yells out to the Buneary

Another voice went by. "Don't blame her, she doesn't usually watch those types of things". They all turned to see an Espeon walking towards them

"Please tell me you know what it is" Flash begs

"Yes I do, also I remember seeing you lose to a Blastoise last year"

"… Yeah" Flash said, not wanting to be reminded about his defeat

"Cheer up, pal. This year's one coming up and you should be able to do much better, with all the training you've done" Ace pats his friend on the back

"That's easy for you to say Ace" Charles had stepped in to the conversation "You made it to the end and went on to challenge the Amber Lightning"

"Umm, who's Amber Lightning" Rose asks

"I believe he's the champion of the Pokémon battle nexus, A Jolteon if I remember correctly" Luna replied

"That's right and he's in a league of his own. He beat Ace over here using only Ice fang and Electro ball" Charles explained

"I just couldn't keep up, there was nothing I could do" Ace said weakly

"Don't worry about it, he has won the battle nexus, I believe three consecutive times in a row. With only Ice Fang and Electro ball" Charles replied

"Well, this year that winning streak, is going to end" Flash replied confidently

"Yeah, with your skills he's not gonna see you coming" Another voice rang out. We turned to see the once unconscious Machop on his feet. We stared at him blankly for a second. "What, do y'all think I was gonna just lie there until dawn or something"

"To be honest Barry, I expected you to get up a bit earlier" Charles replied

"Well that's cause, I needed a little rest after that last battle. Speaking of which, I'm ready for another round, Flash?"

"I'll pass, too tired"

"Ok… how about it Ace, care for a match" Barry turned hopefully to Ace

"Sorry but I don't really want to right this moment, maybe later…"

"Oh come on, do y'all back down on me here, hey Charles how about it"

In response Charles shook his head vigorously "You should know that I don't do battle Barry, if I'd tried I would probably be demolished"

"Fine, you have a point" He murmured to himself "There's no way, the girls would do it, so does that mean I'll have to forget about it"

Barry's eyes searched through until his eyes landed on a certain Umbreon. "Hey there, Umbreon you want a match?"

* * *

Chrono's POV

" _Man, that battle was amazing. The way they clashed and everything. Never thought I was into this kind of stuff. Turns out it is exciting as hell. And the tournament, I would definitely join just to battle the "Amber Lightning" but I feel as if I wouldn't be ready to take them on"_

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain call to me "Hey there, Umbreon you want a match?" I turned to see the same Machop who was clashing with the Froakie waving towards me asking for a battle.

I pondered to myself quickly. _"Should I accept? I mean the guy's asking for a battle and it would be rude to turn him down. Sure I'll have to limit my moves to a mere two of them but it should be fine right. Yeah I'll accept"_

I walked up to the Machop and nodded my head.

"Sweet" he replied "Over this way"

He led me to the battle arena which was just a clearer area with the others following. Soon I was standing opposite him waiting for the signal to strike.

"Are the fighters ready" I heard Charles say

I gave a quick nod which was imitated by my opponent.

"Then begin!"

"First move's mine, Focus Energy" I see the Machop gathering strength and used this as an opportunity to strike. I fired a dark pulse directly into the chest of the Machop sending him flying into the rocks close by.

Everyone, apart from the girls, were stunned by the force of the dark pulse.

"Woah there, since when have dark pulses been so effective. On a fighting type no less!" Flash exclaimed and a really surprised tone

"Yeah, Barry was literally flying there" Charles replied. I glanced at the Pikachu next to the two. He was silent but by his expression I could tell he was also surprised by the attack but also impressed. The girls just looked as if it was just a normal attack. I turned back to my opponent who was now standing out of the rubble.

"Now that was an attack, even if it was a dark type move that still was extremely powerful, but I'm not done yet, not by a long shot"

As he said that I prepared myself. He started charging towards me. "Take this, Cross Chop" His arms grew white and he placed it into a shape of a cross. Reacting quickly, I jumped out of the way while the Machop skidded to a halt. "I'm not done, Thunder Punch" He jumped into the air charging up a fist of electricity before slamming it down. I moved back to avoid the attack however I released what was going to happen as the Machop smirked at me.

"Got you, Cross Chop" His attack hit me directly on my head sending me flying up" I flinched in pain but recovered quickly to see another Thunder Punch being charged up The Machop jumped up again "Thunder Punch" He threw the punch into my stomach and I fell back down, crashing into the floor

I stayed up but felt a jolt in my stomach _"Man, taking those attacks head on was not a good idea"_ I looked up to see the Machop still in the air. "Let's finish this battle" He yelled out. I looked in confusion at first. _"What is he planning"_ I then noticed he was charging up a ball of energy in his palm. _"No way it couldn't be"_ I was interrupted again as I heard the words "Focus Blast" and watched the ball of energy get fired straight at me. _"No, no way in hell, am I going to lose to that again!"_ I watched the Focus Blast collide with me.

* * *

Machop's POV

I watched as my Focus Blast collided with him causing a giant explosion. I landed back on my feet and looked at the small crater I made. "I win" I say before walking towards the crater to see if the Umbreon was okay. What I saw was extremely surprising to the point of being scary, he wasn't there.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the Umbreon behind me. For a split second I could see his eyes go black and lifeless and then return to normal again. That's when I heard in my head. _"My turn"_ His voice was quiet and monotone however there was another voice at the same time which had a more sinister tone to it. I braced myself, preparing for the assault heading my way. The Umbreon started duplicating around me creating a circle of them. I instantly recognised it as double team.

Then all of a sudden half of them started charging into me. I stood there waiting for the real one to strike only to have my back get rammed from behind. I stood up and turned to see the Umbreon that had struck me and was about to fire another Focus Blast when I was smashed from behind once again. I was surprised to see another Umbreon just smirking. The other Umbreons started rushing towards me. _"I thought double team clones are just mere illusions. Why can they all hit me"_ I thought to myself. I continued to fight off the Umbreon clones the all of a sudden they jumped back.

I was confused by this only to see that the rest of the Umbreons who didn't charge at me had a dark pulse ready, which they unleashed the second the others jumped back. The attacks hit me directly causing me to black out. I only heard the words _"Game Over"_ before fainting.

* * *

No one's POV

The others watched the display of Barry being pulverised and looked at the Umbreon, Flash being the first to say something.

"Wow, that was intense" the stunned Froakie said

"Yeah, I did not expect him to win just like that" Charles added

Ace only just stood there, impressed and very surprised by the power that one Umbreon had. "And he won with only two moves"

Charles then walked over to the Umbreon. "Hey, I think you would do amazing in the tournament. So what do you say want to sign up"

Chrono thought about it before nodding his head.

"Great come on, this way. Signup sheets are just over there" Charles said "You guys coming"

"I'll stay here until Barry wakes up" Ace replied

Charles only shrugged "If you say so, come on let's go"

The others started walking back to the noisy crowd and after some time Barry finally woke up.

"Hey Barry, you ok" Ace asked "You took quite the beating there"

"Yeah don't worry about it" Machop said in a weird tone

"Hey what's up, you're usually a bit more cheerful than this"

"I don't know, there's just something about that Umbreon which bugs me"

"Hmm really now" Ace pondered while looking towards the group returning. "We'll find out about it soon"

* * *

Chaos: Well that's the end of that

Treecko: The ending is sloppy

Chaos: Do you do anything but complain

Treecko: The others like Luna and Rose weren't included this much

Luna: True

Rose: Yeah I want to be more involved in the story

Glace: At least, you were in the Chapter

Chaos: Don't worry about it, you'll be included in the Christmas chapter

Glace: I hope so

Chrono:...

Chaos: Anyway time to leave now. See ya


	8. Christmas Special

Chaos: Merry Christmas everyone, this chapter is dedicated to all of you readers

Treecko: This is impressive over 3000 words and it's actually on time

Chaos: And what are you saying about my other chapters then, huh

Treecko: I'm complementing you here so stop complaining

Chaos: Fine anyway, ain't going to waste more time Disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokemon

* * *

 **At Luna's House**

No One's POV

A gentle snore could be heard from the living room. Cuddled in a tower of blankets lies an Umbreon. He continues to sleep away not aware he was about to be woken up from dream world.

"Wake Up, Wake Up!" Chrono felt his stomach get pummelled over and over. He looks up to see a certain Buneary wrapped in a scarf repeatedly bounce on his abdomen. "Come on Chrono, wake up". Then in her head she heard.

" _Ok Rose I'm awake, just stop jumping on me"_

Rose looked at the annoyed Umbreon. "Yeah but come on, don't you know what day it is" she said excitedly while bouncing all the while… not noticing that she was now bouncing up and down on the poor Umbreon.

"Rose, if you're going to bounce at least not on Chrono. He looks seriously winded"

" _You got that right"_ They heard in their heads

Rose jumped off of the sofa (and Chrono) and jumped up. "I can't help it, cause today's Christmas Day. I've been…"

"Yes, yes you've been waiting all year but that doesn't mean you have to crush Chrono first thing in the morning"

"Ok, got it. So Chrono, you ready for Christmas?!" Both Luna and Rose looked towards Chrono who had a blank face. "Well, Chrono at least say something, or think to us something. It's Christmas" Rose said.

…

"Well?"

"… _What's Christmas?"_

… Both Pokémon just stood there with shocked faces. Few minutes later Luna finally said something. "Do you really not know what Christmas is?" All Chrono did was shake his head a bit. "Well that's surprising, Rose what do you… Rose?" Rose just stood there with a very stunned face and just looked dumbfounded.

The door burst open to reveal a Glaceon wearing a Christmas hat. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE" She yelled out. A few seconds later she then looked around "Weird, I should have heard Rose yell out YAY" She then saw an Espeon and an Umbreon just look at her while a very stiff looking Buneary just stood next to the Espeon back facing the confused Glaceon. Glace walked over to the unmoving rabbit.

"Hey, Rose you there" Glace said waving her paw in front of the rabbit. "Hey guys, what happened to her"

"Chrono broke her" Luna said bluntly. Glace turned to Chrono.

"What did you do" Glace asked curiously, then she heard in her head

" _All I said was What's Christmas"_

Glace burst out laughing "That's a good one, I never thought you would be such a comedian, Chrono" She wiped a tear from her eye to see Chrono's serious look. "…Please tell me you know what Christmas is and you were just joking"

"… _Do I look like I'm joking"_

"…Wow, I never took you as an idiot either"

" _Excuse me"_ A now ticked off Umbreon says

"I'm serious here, you must be the biggest idiot in the world or you've lived in a cave for an extremely long time to not know what Christmas is, it's no wonder why Rose is shocked to this extent"

"I agree with Glace on this one, do you have the tiniest clue as to what Christmas actually is"

" _Nope, only heard of it today"_

Glace then comments "Wow, you are as idiotic as Rose energetic, and that's saying a lot"

" _Well thanks, speaking of which is Rose okay"_

They all looked towards the Buneary who started shaking on the spot.

"Umm Rose, you okay there" Luna asks worried

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" Rose suddenly yelled out as she rushed through the door leaving a trail of fire behind her.

…

"… _Um, what was that all about"_ Chrono thought to others. Then about a couple of seconds later they heard yells and soon Rose was standing outside the door while carrying Ace, Flash, Barry, Charles, a Riolu, and a Meinfoo.

"Rose, put me down this instant" the Meinfoo says in a stern tone, while Rose seemed like she was struggling to hold them up.

"Um, Lucy. That might not be such a good ideahhh" The Riolu says while drop to the floor landing on the floor with the others. The result looked like the end of a pile-on game.

"Ouch" Ace said, being on the bottom of the pile

"Ouch is right" Said Flash who was right next to him

Minutes later everyone managed to get up from the pile-on and Rose managed to apologize to everyone that she picked up and dropped onto the floor.

"Heh, sorry guys" Rose said

"Don't worry about it, no one got hurt so that's what matters" Ace replied to her

Rose started to blush. "Thanks sweetie" Now it was Ace's turn to blush

"Anyways why did you drag us over here anyway" Flash said

"Yeah I was just about to get training" Barry said in an annoyed tone

Rose snapped out of her love-struck trance. "Oh that's right, I got you all here so you can help me make Chrono's first Christmas here, the best"

"What did he have a really good Christmas somewhere else and you want to trump that or something" Lucy asked

"No, he hasn't actually ever heard of Christmas until today, let alone have a Christmas. Well that's what he says anyway" Luna replied

"What!" Everyone yells out

"A-are you serious, Chrono" Flash asked the Umbreon to which he just nodded. The Meinfoo then walked over to Chrono.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you must be lying or you must be an absolute idiot to not know what Christmas is" She yells at him.

This sparked a bit of anger in him which Luna noticed. She then stepped in. "There's no need to yell Lucy, he truly hasn't actually heard of it"

"And how would you know, you can't mind read" Lucy yelled back "I want proof, Caster get over here and check whether he's lying or not"

The now named Riolu gave a sigh before walking over "Coming" The others gave him a curious glance. "What, she'll force me to if I don't anyways" He mumbles

Lucy then stepped aside as Caster stood in front of Chrono. "Now" Caster spoke up "Have you ever heard what Christmas was before today"

Chrono then shook his head then Caster then had a small glow surrounded him for a moment before finally moving. "He's not lying Lucy; he really hasn't heard of Christmas until today"

"Enough proof for me" Lucy said

"Please excuse me, Chrono was it? I just want to check your aura"

Chrono looked alarmed as Riolu started checking his aura.

"What is this" Caster said to himself exerting a bit of force. That instanced Chrono's ring started to turn blue. Chrono reacted instantly and used more energy to mask his aura.

"Hmm there seem to be something blocking my access" He looked at Chrono who just stood there.

"Anyways" Rose interrupted "We're going to make Chrono's first Christmas the best one ever!"

Glace chuckled "You're just as hyperactive as ever, so what do you have planned for us"

"We're going to make a Christmas party" Rose jumped up happily

"Seems okay, but we have a lot of stuff to do. Such as decorations, food" Luna said

"We also need to get some stuff from our houses, we didn't get at first due to someone rushing us" Charles said.

Rose pouted "Hey I was excited"

"How about this. We'll split up to do everything, that way we can get the party started earlier"

"Sounds great" Everyone shouted (except Chrono of course)

"Ok, Caster, Charles, Ace, Barry, Flash and Lucy. You can go get the stuff that you left back at your places"

"No problem" Said all but Charles and Lucy

"I haven't got anything to get so I'll stay" Charles explained

"Caster can get my stuff since we live together, would that be okay" Lucy asks

"…"

"Great, I'll make a list for you" Lucy ran over to a table

"Ok then anyways Chrono, Charles and Rose can decorate the house, decorations are in the attic"

"Yes Ma'am" Rose saluted in a joke manner. Charles just rolled his eyes and Chrono just kept silent.

"Finally me, Glace and Lucy will do the cooking. Is that okay with you Glace"

"No problem" She says excitedly.

"Well then let's go everyone!"

* * *

 **In the kitchen**

Luna's POV

I place the turkey in the oven and watched it slowly cook. I looked over to Glace. "How are the vegetables doing" I asked her. "Doing well" was the reply I got. It had been a slow start while we were cooking. Glace almost burnt herself and we found out Lucy was clueless on how to cook. We got there in the end however. Glace was bandaged up and managed to help with some of the food and Lucy decided to bake a Christmas themed cake instead of cook which turned out very well.

Now most of the foods were done and we were just waiting for the rest to cook itself. So I decided to have a conversation. "So Lucy, how's living with Caster. I mean you only moved in to his yesterday"

"It's okay, not luxury but it's decent" Lucy replies back

"Yeah do you know when your house is going to be rebuilt" Glace asked her

"Not any time soon, so I just have get used to living with Castor or a while"

"Why is it difficult, living with him" I asked

"No, he just never around" Lucy said with a sigh "I wake up every morning to see breakfast on the table for me but no sign of him around. He then arrives back to make lunch and just asks if I need anything, then disappears again! It's like he's only around when it time to eat"

"So it gets pretty lonely there then" Glace said

"Not really" Lucy replied "It's quite like when I was living in my own house I'm always on my own. It's just I thought Caster would be around a bit more"

"Well you thought wrong then" Glace says

"Yeah I guess" She muttered then spoke up a bit more. "Anyways enough about me, how are you doing Grace"

Grace just replied "Not much actually"

"Really nothing" Lucy asks to which Glace just shakes her head. "Fine how about you Luna, I mean something must have happened with you"

I decided to tell her about Chrono "Actually you know Chrono"

"You mean the Umbreon, who had never heard of Christmas"

I sweat dropped "Yes him, he is actually staying with me now"

Suddenly Lucy smirked "Ah, so you found yourself a mate now" I felt myself blushing and stammered

"Wait what, no he just had nowhere to stay that's all"

"Sure, sure" Lucy said sarcastically, by now I've had enough

"Lucy!" I yelled out and picked her up with Psychic

"Calm down, Luna I'm just messing with you" The mischievous Meinfoo told me before I smashed her into a wall. I decided to place back onto the floor.

"Hey Lucy with that logic, doesn't that mean you and Caster are an item" Now it was Lucy turn to blush.

"Excuse me, I would never would be with him" Lucy yelled out

While they were arguing with each other, I decided to check the turkey whether it was ready or not, all the while I was thinking to myself. _"Heh those two are so similar. Anyways the turkey should be done soon"_ I then caught a glimpse of Chrono. _"Chrono, I have so much more to learn about you, why you were bleeding when we first met, how you know Giratina's Shadow Force, why you do not speak honestly you are a true mystery. But I do think I will find out more about you soon"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Living Rooms**

Chrono's POV

We had just finished with the decorations around the room and we had the tree left to decorate, I have to admit it wasn't that bad until we got the tree where Rose got so excited she literally screamed her head off. _"God, my ears still hurt from that"_ I thought to myself (well or so I thought anyways).

" _Excuse me, what was that"_ I heard in my head. I turned to see Rose smiling at me.

" _Oh nothing, my ears just hurt a bit"_

Rose giggled a bit _"I'm sorry about that"_

I just shook my head _"No don't worry about it, I just can't believe a single Pokemon can go that high"_

" _I surprise myself sometimes"_ She giggled again before giving a twirl. _"How do I look"_

I looked at her uncomfortably _"You look fine, why"_

She started getting more hesitant _"Oh it's nothing"_

I just looked at her _"Really"_

She looked at me again _"Umm... Yeah"_

I just continued giving her the really look until she finally decided to say or well think to me. _"Fine I want to look good in front of Ace okay"_

I nodded understandably _"Makes sense after all you do love that guy"_

She started blushing _"Hey there's not a problem with that is there"_ I just shook my head _"Good, anyways shouldn't you try to look good for Luna"_

I started to regret this conversation _"Umm… no why"_

Rose just continued to smirk at me _"Really now, I thought you would want to look good in front of the Pokemon that you're interested with, or did you do it another way"_

I gave a sigh before replying _"I have no interest in her what so ever"_

Her smile then widened _"Then what was with the snuggling that one time she gave you that cake"_

Now I was stuck. I couldn't think of an excuse for it and Rose could see I was hesitating. I was about to give up until I was saved by a miracle.

"Hey guys, can you help me with the tree please, you guys have been standing there for a while now" Charles shouted out

"Alright no problem" She walked over to Charles but not before turning back to me. "I'm not done questioning you yet" And then walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief before making a mental note to thank Charles and try to avoid Rose as best as I can for now.

I then walked over to see how the others were doing with the food.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the rest of them**

Ace's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Barry to come out. "Come on Barry, we need to get going soon"

I heard a reply from the house "Just a minute, I promise this will be worth the wait"

I continued to wait for Barry. _"Why on earth is he taking so long, I mean he says it's for a prank but what exactly is it"_ I pondered further until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, what exactly are you waiting for" I turned to see Caster with a rather large and heavy bag.

"Hi Caster, I'm waiting for Barry… what exactly does that bag have"

"… Just stuff that Lucy wanted me to take over"

"Ah" I nodded understandably "Don't you feel like you're being pushed around a little much by her"

He just shook his head. "This is nothing compared to what she did for me, I'm in her debt"

"If you say so then" I replied suddenly I heard Barry call me from behind

"Hey Ace, I found it"

I sighed "Finally that took a while"

Barry then holds out a certain plant. I looked at the plant and instantly recognised it.

Barry gave a smirk and asked me "You know what the prank is going to be?"

I gave him a nod "Yep, and I feel sorry for the victims"

* * *

 **At the house**

No one's POV

It was nearly the end of the party and everyone had gone except from Rose, Ace, Barry and Glace. Barry nodded to Rose giving her the signal. The plan was told to Rose and they were ready to set it off its course.

Rose walked over to Luna. "Luna, can you come over here for a second"

"Ok what's the matter" Luna asked

"Just follow me" Rose bounced over towards a doorway.

Meanwhile Barry walked over to Chrono "Hey dude, come over here for a second"

Chrono decided to follow them as Barry also walked through the doorway before winking towards Rose who winked back. As they passed Chrono and Luna both ended up under the doorway while they tried to pass. "Hey stop you two" Rose shouted at the two making them stop moving and look towards the Buneary. Buneary pointed upwards

Chrono just looked confused while Luna instantly looked up and started blushing.

"Come on Luna, you know what to do" Rose said

"Be quiet, Rose" Luna hissed

" _Umm… Luna what's this about"_

Luna started blushing "Look up"

Chrono looked up to see a mistletoe which he did not recognise. _"I don't understand, now what"_

Luna continued to look away and blush until she turned her face close to Chrono's. Very Close. This made Chrono very uncomfortable.

" _Umm Luna, you're getting too close"_

This awkward scene continued for a while until Luna finally made her move. Chrono's eyes widened as Luna's lips made contact with his. After a couple of seconds, they finally parted.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Rose squealed

"Wow, I didn't think they would actually kiss" Barry commented

"Yeah same here" Ace agreed

"Woo, go get him, girl" Glace yelled out

Luna looked down from Chrono and just asked Chrono "Chrono are you okay, sorry for surprising you" She then looked up again to see Chrono was just frozen there, blushing like mad.

"Alright time for you to leave" Luna turned the others and told them to leave.

"Aw, I wanted to finish watching this romantic scene" Glace said.

"Just leave already" Luna opened the door with Psychic and showed her friends out".

Just before Rose left she turned to Luna and asked "Did you enjoy that kiss"

Luna then started blushing once more before she replied "I had to do it since you and Ace did it last year" She then closed the door and turned to see Chrono on the floor sleeping. She picked up the Umbreon and placed her on the bed and looked at him for a while. Then before she left she placed a wrapped up box and placed it by the bed.

She opened the door and was about to leave but not before whispering to the sleeping Umbreon. "Merry Christmas"

* * *

Chaos: Hope you enjoyed this special

Rose: Luna kissed Chrono, Luna kissed Chrono

Luna/Chrono: [Blushes]

Treecko: Anyway don't you have something to say

Chaos: Ah yes, I'm accepting OC's mainly for the Pokemon battle nexus, I need ideas for pokemon to participate in the tournament. Just put down his/her name, what pokemon, Move-set and if you wish personality. Right now I'm struggling to come up with some

Treecko: Yeah though don't expect them to appear that often. We have too many of those already

Chaos: Ah yes, anyway send me the OC's via Reviews and also tell me what you think. It'll really help me. See ya


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos: Heh, sorry for not updating in like a Month

Treecko: ...Wow, just wow

Chaos: Look, it was the lack of inspiration you know

Treecko: Yeah sure

Chaos: Don't listen if you don't want to but there is some good news

Treecko: And what's that

Chaos: I'll tell you now but all readers must go to my bio to find out, Snivy Disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **By the battle stadium**

No One's POV

"Well, here we are guys" Ace called to his friends behind him. Flash had only just caught up with him and was panting. "Next time… don't race off… without warning" The tired Froakie barely mumbled out. Ace rubbed his head sheepishly "Ah sorry, I just got a little too excited"

"Really, just a little" The two heard another voice which was followed by another group of Pokémon, in front of the group was a very ticked off Chespin.

"Um, ok I might have a tad overreacted…"

"Just a tad you ran off with no warning and poor Flash had to chase after you, now look at the state he is in" Charles yelled out

"Hey now, Charles" Rose came up to the Chespin carefully "He was just over-reacting, that's all"

"Yeah just let him off the hook, this time" Barry agreed with the rabbit. Charles glanced at the Pikachu, then to the exhausted Froakie (who just nodded in agreement with Barry) then back at Ace. "Fine, but just this once though"

At the back of the group was a Glaceon, an Espeon and an Umbreon just watching the scene unfold. _"Are they always like this"_ Chrono asked his fellow eeveelutions. A giggle rang through his head.

" _Yeah, they usually act like this all the time"_ Glace replied

" _We got used to them after a while"_ Luna added

Chrono gave them a questionable look _"And how long was that"_

" _That's for us to know, and you to find out"_ Glace said with a grin before running over to join the others

" _Figures"_ Chrono thought out with a sigh

Luna laughed softly to herself before asking "Shall we get going then"

Chrono gave a little nod before walking over to his friends

* * *

 **In the stadium**

" _Wow, just wow"_ was all Chrono can say. The stadium was extremely well built. It looked massive from the outside but even bigger from the inside. Right now the group were in the fighter's waiting area and it looked amazing. The walls were made from marble and were perfectly smooth. The floor was made from polished granite and benches and drinks machines were placed in various areas.

"By the look on your face, I'd say that you are seriously impressed by the place" Chrono turned to see Ace walking over to him to which he nodded

"If you don't my mind, me and the girls are going to get our seats" Luna walked over to them saying

"Sure and also I believe Castor and Lucy are around here to watch as well, so keep an eye out for them" Ace replied

"Ok then, good luck you two" Luna said before walking away with the others. Just then the megaphone announced "May the participants please make their way to the arena".

"That's us, shall we get going then Chrono" Ace said as he follows Flash and Barry to the arena. Chrono nodded and paced behind him.

They walked out into the arena to see lots of Pokémon in the centre. They rushed over to join the crowd just as the announcer called out "Welcome ladies and gentlemon" An Exploud cried out "Today is the start of the Pokémon Battle Nexus, are you all ready"

"YEAH!" The participants, the audience and even the judges yelled out

"Then let us begin!" The Exploud yelled

A giant screen appeared behind the Exploud and showed the match ups. Chrono looked up to see he was paired up with a Rhyperior. He glanced over to see the Rhyperior smirking at him. "Looks like the first match will be a breeze" Chrono glared back in a menacing way _"Oh yeah, we'll see won't we"_

"Hey Chrono" Ace said "Don't let your guard down, he's Raiden"

Flash who was next to them asked "Isn't that the guy you managed to beat last time"

Ace nodded "Yeah, I only scraped that victory back then, he's probably a lot more powerful now"

"Your right about that" Raiden's gruff voice called out "After I wipe out the competition your next"

Ace answered back "You won't win"

Raiden smirked "We'll see about that" and with that he stomped off

* * *

Luna's POV

It took quite a while but we managed to find our seats, turns out we were next to Caster and Lucy. "Hey what are you doing here" Charles asked them

"Well excuse me, am I not allowed to be here and watch the biggest Pokémon tournament ever held" Lucy yelled in an annoyed tone

"No, it's just that I didn't think you were into these kind of things" Charles replied

"Well are you going to sit" Lucy asked us. At that moment we all took our seat and looked at the screen. "So who's fighting who" I asked Lucy who was sat next to me

"Well, Barry's fighting a Roserade, Flash is fighting a Druddigon, Ace is fighting a Blastoise and Chrono's fighting a Rhyperior"

"So when is everybody going to battle" Rose asked to which Caster answered

"The arena is split by barriers and the Pokémon all fight simultaneously, after every battle has been completed they will be given a break before half of the barriers will lower. Then the Pokémon in those sections will battle it out until one is left standing and they fight the Amber lightning"

"Makes sense" Glace replied while Rose nodded

As the fighters went into their sections I caught Caster give a concerned look towards Chrono and his opponent who seemed to be a Rhyperior.

"Hey Caster" I asked "What's the matter with Chrono"

"Not so much about him but more so his opponent, that Rhyperior's name is Raiden and from what I saw last tournament, he is no pushover"

I started to worry. "What was he like last tournament"

"He tore through the competition like it was nothing" Caster explained "He crushed his opponents in his matches and only just fell short to Ace in the finals, honestly he's tough and Chrono's going to pull out a lot if he wants to stand a chance"

I looked back to the arena but more specifically Chrono hoping he will be okay "Good luck, Chrono" I whispered

* * *

 **In the stadium**

Chrono's POV

I faced my opponent and as he bored into my eyes obviously trying to intimidate me. "Get ready to be destroyed" He yelled out to which I rolled my eyes. A loud bang then echoed through the arena signalling the fights to begin.

"I'll end this quick, Stone Edge" He cried out as he summoned multiple shards of rocks flying straight towards me. I jumped out of the way of the projectiles before charging towards him. In response he lifted both arms into the air and they glowed white. "Hammer Arm" He cried before trying to bring it down onto my head. I leapt out of the way only for his attack to collide with the ground.

I jumped into the air and launched a Dark Pulse straight into the Rhyperior's head. He recoiled from the attack stepping back a few steps. Taking the chance, I rushed around the Rhyperior firing more and more Dark Pulses until he fell to his knees. I stopped and charged directly at the Rhyperior while charging up another Dark Pulse.

However, this did not go unnoticed by the Rhyperior as he lifted his arms up into the air once again however bringing it down towards the ground "Earthquake" He cried out sending shockwaves towards the ground knocking me off balance. Not long after sharp rocks were once again hurled towards me, this time hitting directly in the chest. I slumped in pain only to feel myself being picked up and thrown into the air

"Hammer Arm" I heard before falling back down and being smashed into the wall by the attack. I stood only to see more pieces of rocks being fired directly at me. I leapt out of the way but I had not completely dodged the rocks as one had nipped my side and created a clean cut.

I winced at the cut before looking up again to see the Rhyperior charging at me once more with Hammer Arm. Reacting instantly I fired a Dark Pulse at his chest slowing him down. Taking this opportunity, I started to duplicate myself. Suddenly in an instant there were many clones of me just surrounded the Rhyperior.

"Double Team, eh" The Rhyperior mutters to himself. I smirked as we all charged at the Rhyperior, Dark Pulses charging up and ready to fire. "Then I guess I'll take all of you out at once, Earthquake" He pounded his fist into the ground creating shockwaves. I reacted by jumping up into the air however my clones did not react quick enough as one by one they were knocked out by the Earthquake and had disappeared.

I fired my Dark Pulse quickly only to see the Rhyperior smirk at me. "This is the end of the line for you" I gasped to see he was charging up an extremely powerful attack. "Hyper Beam" He fired the orange beam which completely eradicated my Dark Pulse and was coming straight for me. I braced myself from the upcoming strike as the beam engulfed me. Immense pain flowed through as I felt myself black out. But before I fell unconscious I heard a low yet sinister voice in my head. _"How pathetic, looks like I'm going to have to help you now. Won't I"_ The voice was very familiar but I couldn't make it out before I blacked out.

* * *

Chaos: Not the best at battle scenes but this will do

Treecko: Are you serious about what you're going to do though

Chaos: Yeah I'm sure

Luna: What is he talking about

Chaos: Don't worry about it

Luna: [Shrug] Ok then

Chaos: Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update this story more often

Treecko: And check his bio, cause it's quite important

Chaos: Yeah anyways see ya


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos: Whew, I managed to publish something

Treecko: Yeah, you said you would update two week ago

Chaos: Yeah, I know and I'm sorry for it but I've said it before. I've had quite a lot going on and I just had to deal with it

Treecko: Whatever you say, anyways disclaimer

Snivy: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

 **In the stadium**

Raiden's POV

I watched as the Umbreon was sent tumbling to the ground and crash down onto the battlefield. Smoke erupted as the Umbreon collided with the ground. I slowly walked up to the Umbreon confidently and picked him up by the neck. I smirked as I spoke. "Honestly, kid. Did you really think you stood a chance against me?" I slammed his head into the ground before lifting him back up. "You should have just left when you had the chance" I said before starting to charge up another Hyper Beam. "You're finished" and I readied my attack.

All of a sudden I felt a slight pain coursing through my arms. I flinched for a second and then I felt a powerful kick hit my abdomen. I fell to my knees before seeing the Umbreon standing glaring sinisterly at me. His body was covered in scratches and bruises and yet he looked fine. His normally red and black eyes had an outline of black surrounding it, while his body was engulfed by a dark-looking aura and his yellow rings would occasionally change to a light blue colour. Only one word could describe such a transformation. Evil.

I stood back up and stared down the monster that laid before me before launching my attack before I snapped out of my fear "Stone Edge" I yelled out as I launched sharp rocks directly at the Umbreon. He gave a devilish smirk and from my head I heard. _"Is that all"_.

My eyes widened as the Umbreon just disappeared before my attack could reach him. I then felt his presence behind me before being struck by a powerful force. I fell to my knees, shaken by the attack. I opened my eyes to see the Umbreon in front of me smiling sadistically into my soul. I truly felt shaken to the core.

" _I hope that's not all you are capable of. Because if it is I will be very disappointed"_. It was taunting me. That… thing was taunting me. I had him on the rope then in a couple of seconds he had turned the tables on me. I felt my pride get repeatedly pummelled. I felt a sudden burst of energy from my anger as I stood back up. "Do not underestimate me" I yelled before pouring all my energy into one final Hyper Beam. I fired the large beam directly at the Umbreon. The beam engulfed him in a matter of second before exploding on impact.

Ace's POV

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled out as I sent out my attack directly at the paralysed Blastoise. He gave a look of defiance before he was consumed by the electric attack. The attack erupted in black smoke and as the smoke cleared I saw the Blastoise lying on the ground defeated. I sat down to catch my breath smiling at my victory.

My relief was shortly lived as a giant explosion occurred behind me. I looked back to see in happened in another part of the arena. I could help but feel as if something bad was happening. "Hope you guys, are OK"

No one's POV

Raiden fell to his knees exhausted from his counter-attack, he glanced up to see the Umbreon was nowhere to be seen. "Did I beat him?" He asked in-between breaths.

" _Hehe, what do you think"_ he heard once again in his head. Raiden turned back around quickly to see a fully charged Dark Pulse head straight for him. He being too tired to react took the attack head on and crashed into the wall. He felt the last bit of energy leave his body as he collapsed onto the floor. _"Game over"_ Was the last thing he heard before falling to the ground defeated.

 **By the stands**

Caster's POV

" _Hmm, something's not right about how Chrono's battle ended, he was about to be ended before he received a sudden boost of power and annihilated Raiden, not to mention his level of aura seemed to increase dramatically as well. That increase of aura. It felt dark and chaotic…"_

"Hey Caster, are you still in there" A voice cut of my train of thoughts as I turned to see Lucy looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay, you don't seem too well" She asked.

I smiled back at her. "It's nothing, honestly" I started to trail off. "Just something doesn't seem right".

"You sure you're alright" She asked obviously still not convinced.

"I appreciate that you worry about me but honestly there isn't anything wrong" I assured her as I did not wish to include Lucy in my thoughts.

I smiled to see that her expression lightened up. "If you say so but if there is anything wrong just tell me, okay"

I nodded my head before turning back to the battles.

" _It's nice to know that she cares. Actually she has been acting a lot nicer to me recently. Maybe it's just me"_ I turned back to my original question and pondered about Chrono. _"I still wondered what happened back there"._

Again my thoughts were cut off again as I heard Rose yelling out. "Hey guys. Chrono, Flash and Ace made it past the first round, too bad Barry didn't though"

"That's unfortunate, but hopefully the others will make it through to the second round as well" Luna added

"But mainly, you want Chrono to win, right" Rose asked while winking at Luna.

Luna again blushed to the response "Wait, I never said that, Rose!"

The gang started to laugh again as I went back to my thoughts. _"Where did he even come from anyways? He just appeared that one day and yet none of us even asked where he was from. When I also met him for the first time, when I tried to check his aura… something prevented me from doing so. What was it? I need some answers"_ I glanced over to see Luna. _"Maybe she knows something"._

"Hey Luna" I called out as she turned over to me.

"Yes, Caster. what is it?" She asked

"Where did Chrono come from" I asked. She thought for a moment before returning back to me.

"Honestly I don't actually know. The first time I met him, he didn't say anything about where he was from" She replied

"Wait, did he actually tell you anything, because it doesn't seem like he talks at all". I saw Luna stared to panic. It was barely noticeable as she covered it up well, but I could see distinctly that she was trying to find a way out.

"Oh, he just…um…wrote it down and showed it to us, yeah" She replied. Though I knew she was lying I could see no way that I could get her to tell the truth so I played along.

"Oh I see, thanks for that" I replied to her

"No problem, now let's continue watching. The second round is about to start now" She said before turning her head quickly to the battlefield.

"Yeah let's" I replied before turning back to the arena. _"She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what"_

 **In the arena**

No one's POV

"Well, it looks as though we made it into the second round, good job you two" Ace said to the group.

"No sweat, it wasn't too difficult to be honest" Flash said proudly

"Modest as always aren't you" We turned to see Barry walk over to us.

"Hey Barry, sorry you lost your fight, who was it against?" Ace asked

"A Roserade, her name was Thorn. Don't underestimate her, she is one tough opponent" Barry said wincing at his loss

"Thanks for the tip, we'll keep it in mind" Ace turned to Chrono "So how was your fight, you went up against Raiden didn't you?" Chrono nodded

"And you beat him, that's impressive. I'll have to be careful if we end up fighting" Ace said to which Chrono gave him smirk.

"Alright then, the second round shall now be determined" The Loudred announced out. "The screen will now show your opponents"

The screen scrambled the names until they lined up to show the matches.

"Looks like I'm against a Machamp" Ace said in a confident voice

" _And I've got a Luxray"_ Chrono thought to himself

"And I'm up against, Thorn" Flash said to himself and then turned to Barry. "Hey Barry, I'll get revenge on her just for you"

"You'd better be careful, she's not gonna be a pushover. With type advantages and whatnot"

"I'll be fine don't worry about it" Flash smiled but Barry still did not look convinced.

"If you say so…" He replied unsurely.

"The fights will start in half an hour. Good luck to you all" Loudred yelled out before running off.

"That means we have time to see the others quickly let's go" Ace yelled before running off. Barry and Flash chased after but not before noticing Chrono was walking off somewhere else. "Hey Chrono, aren't you coming to join us" Flash called out to him. The black fox turned and just shook his head before walking away.

"That's weird, we'll have to tell the others in a second" Barry said

"Noted, now let's go" Flash said before they hurried off to follow Ace.

Chrono's POV

" _What happened out there"_ I thought to myself _"Why did I blank out, and how did I win?"_

Another voice ran through my head. It was sinister and sadistic-like tone, almost as if it were taunting it's dying prey. _"You blanked out because you were weak, as for your victory you can thank yours truly"_

" _Who are you, and what do you want"_ I asked threateningly

It put on a mocking tone _"You don't know who I am, I am hurt"_ I growled in my head but it did not put off the demon's tone. _"For now, you don't need to know who I am. Now as for what I want… I guess I haven't tasted blood in a while, so maybe a bit of that"_

I was stunned by what it said. But I still had my doubts. _"Don't joke with me, what do you really want from me"_

The voice went from mocking to slightly annoyed. _"As I've said all I want is a little blood, nothing else. And if you think I want your aura, you're sadly mistaken"._ I was taken aback, how he knew about my aura.

" _How do you know my aura, are you a hunter"_ I yelled in my head

" _Again, I'm not after your aura. And no, I'm not a hunter. Technically we're the same being, now enough with cryptic messages, I need to feast"_

I pondered in confusion of what he said before feeling a painful sting in my head. It felt like my brain was trying to lash out of my head. I felt my energy sap out of my body as I slowly fell unconscious. _"Sleep tight, hehehe"_ I heard before drifting off into the shadows.

?'s POV

I stood back up feeling energised and ready, ready to hunt. I felt it, a thirst for killing and an urge to hear blood-curdling screams. I've waited long enough and my time to rise has finally risen.

" _Let the true fun, commence!"_

* * *

Chaos: Oh that was fun, my sadistic side almost went over-board

Treecko: I see, so when will you update next

Chaos: Honestly I don't know, I've still got more things to deal with and I've got tests, so I can't say for certain, I'm sorry for the inconsistency but I cannot do much about it. I hope you can understand and I will try to update more often. See ya


	11. Chapter 11

Chaos: I'm back (again)

Treecko: Not impressed

Chaos: Before you ask, yes I haven't updated in a long time now. I can't say anything but I had writer's block and a huge lack of inspiration. I shall continue this story but Frozen flame will be on hiatus for a while

Treecko: As for Light and Shadow, he will still continue to work on the following chapters however we cannot say when the updates will be

Chaos: I'm sorry for the delay and in all honesty this chapter isn't that great, I hope you can forgive me. Anyways Disclaimer

Snivy: The author doe not own Pokémon

* * *

 **In the stadium**

No one's POV:

Chrono walked into the arena with a devilish grin plastered on his face. He walked forward in bloodlust looking as if he was searching for a victim. "Hey, there you are Chrono. We've been looking everywhere for you" Chrono glanced over to the side to see Flash and Ace running towards him, Flash looking ticked off.

"Where were you, we were seriously worried about you!" Flash yelled out angrily. Chrono just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about" Chrono said in a monotone yet mildly sinister tone. Both Flash and Ace jumped back in shock.

A few moments later, Flash replied "Woah, you're actually talking now". Chrono just gave him a nod. Flash was thoroughly surprised while Ace stayed silent but gave Chrono an unsettling look.

"Is there something wrong, Ace" Chrono asked in the same tone. Ace snapped out of his gaze. "Oh um, no. I was just a little surprised… that's all".

Chrono smirked before turning around. "Well, we should get going. You guys wouldn't want to be late for the battle would you" The two just shook their heads. "Thought so" He said and walked over to the arena without looking back.

Once Chrono was out of sight, Ace and Flash glanced at each other. "Hey Ace, is it just me or does Chrono sound a lot more sinister than I thought" Ace shook his head.

"No, it's not just you" He looked with uncertainty in his eyes. "Let's just continue with the tournament and we'll keep an eye on him as well" Flash nodded.

"Alright then, good luck in your battle" Flash patted the electric mouse on the back.

"You too" Ace replied as the two moved to their allocated positions.

* * *

Flash's POV

I walked over to my designated area to prepare for the battle. I turned to see Ace doing the same. I smiled as I continued walking. "So, you are my opponent" I heard to the side of me. I turned to see a Roserade smirking at me. "I hope you put up a better fight then the last one. He was so pathetic" I felt something snap in me as I glared at my opponent.

"You were talking about my friend just now, and I won't let you just trash talk him" I yelled angrily at the Roserade who stayed smirking.

"Do not blame me for beating your friend so easily" She replied to which I could feel my anger start to surface. "He should not have even joined this tournament in the first place, honestly".

Before I could speak I heard the announcer cry out. "Now that all the participants are in position, we shall begin the second round, let the battle begin!"

I stared cruelly at the Roserade who was standing there, gesturing me to attack. "Come on, little one. Show me what you can do"

I started charging up a Water Pulse while speaking. "Your name's Thorn, right" I asked which I received a nod. "Well, the name's Flash and I'll make you pay for everything you said" I launched myself into the air firing the Water Pulse.

* * *

Ace's POV

"I'll make you pay for everything you said" is what I heard as the battle started. I instantly recognised it as Flash's voice and already was I worried about what was happening. "Cross Chop" my opponent yelled out running at me slamming his arms at me. Out of instinct, I jumped up and over the Machamp's and retaliated. "Thunderbolt" I yelled at launching my electric attack striking the Machamp's back. He turned around with all four fists engulfed with flames. "Fire Punch" He yelled out aiming his attack for my head.

I ducked under his attack before sliding under him and jumped above his head. "Iron Tail" I yelled out. My tail glowed silver as my attack collided with his head. He stumbled back before gaining his balance. He cracked his knuckles showing he was far from done.

I proceeded to prepare another Thunderbolt in my cheek. Worry still filled my mind. _"Good luck, you two"_ I thought to myself before charging back into battle.

* * *

No One's POV

Luxray stood ready baring his fangs towards Chrono, preparing to strike. Chrono, on the other hand, smiled and watched the Luxray making his move, with no signs of any attempt of making his own. Luxray charged at blinding speed towards Chrono, his fangs flashed with lightning. "Thunder Fang" He cried out aiming for Chrono's neck. Chrono only smirked as he moved, at the last second, out of the Luxray's range. Then with a quick turn, Chrono kicked the Luxray in the head, forcing him to recoil back a few meters. The Luxray growled intimidatingly to which Chrono chuckled in response.

"What's so funny" He growled at Chrono menacingly. Chrono slowly opened his eyes and grinned. "I just haven't been in combat for so long, now" His face turned dark and his harmless expression twisted into a heartless gaze. "I haven't seen bloodshed for quite some time now, I shall relinquish this opportunity"

Chrono charged toward the Luxray, charging up a Dark Pulse. The Luxray jumped towards Chrono his fangs lit by lightning once more. "Thunder Fang" He cried out before snapping at the dark type. Chrono ducked underneath his attack and launched his own. Luxray took the attack head on before landing on the floor. "Thunderbolt". Luxray sent out a bolt of electricity directly at Chrono in an attempt to crush him. But the attack was to no avail as Chrono sidestepped the attack before launching another Dark Pulse. This time Luxray leapt over the attack and charged up his Thunder Fang once more. This time he lunged for the leg and hit his target.

Chrono winced at the sudden attack. He felt himself being thrown into the air. "Thunderbolt" Luxray cried out launching another bolt of lightning. Chrono responded with a Dark Pulse which cancelling the attack out. Chrono landed back on his feet while the Luxray growled in frustration. "Is that all you're capable off" Chrono taunted frustrating the Luxray even more.

Blue spark flew out of the Luxray's cheek. "Try to dodge this, Discharge!" Blue lightning shot out in all directions all around the arena. Chrono as smirked as he weaved through the attack sidestepping the incoming lightning bolts with ease. He jumped into the air dodging more bolts and landed behind the surprised Luxray. "That the best you've got to offer" Chrono fired a Dark Pulse hitting the Luxray at point blank range. The Luxray was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

"I've had enough of you" Luxray yelled in fury. "I'm going to crush you, Wild Charge!" The Luxray engulfed itself in electricity and rushed towards Chrono. Chrono however made no attempt to dodge the incoming assault. In fact, he smirked with glee watching the attack approach him. The attack collided causing a giant explosion to erupt.

* * *

Flash's POV

I ran towards Thorn forging a blade between my hands. "Cut" I yelled out swinging my blade. It had little effect on the Roserade as she leapt into the air. "Shadow Ball" She cried out hurling a ball on darkness. I hopped back to avoid the attack before leaping back towards the Roserade. I formed the blade again and brought it down on her head. "Cut" I exclaimed as my attack collided and sent her crashing into the ground. She stumbled to get up as I landed opposite her. "You're not too bad, if only your friend was this good. Then again your kind of weak yourself" she said mockingly. I ran at her in blind fury, my blade ready to cut her down. She gave a smirk as her flowers glowed green. "Giga Drain" She yelled out.

I continued to charge forward only to feel vines stretching out from underneath me. They wrapped around my arms and legs and propelled me into the air. I started to feel my energy being sapped away. I struggled from my grassy prison but it had little effect. I could see in the corner of my eye the Roserade slowly getting up and looking more energised. She smirked at me. "I guess this is the end then, you've lost". The words hit me harder than any attack I've received. "I guess you couldn't get revenge for your friend. You just weren't strong enough" I winced at those words, as I felt myself slowly lose conscious. "Let's end this" I heard before seeing the Roserade above me. "Shadow Ball" She yelled out before launching the attack at me. The moment the attack hit I felt a sting of pain before blacking out.

* * *

No One's POV

The Luxray stood battered and bruised looking into the field of dust for any sign of his opponent. As the dust cleared the battlefield was empty. His eyes widen as he turned and searched for the Umbreon.

"Over here" He heard a sinister voice to the side of him. He turned to be struck by a dark pulse. It was different however as the dark pulse were radiating a crimson glow. The Luxray turned to where the attack was fired only to have the attack strike from behind. The assault went on endlessly and from every direction. "Discharge" He fired blue lightning in all directions to cancel out the attacks. But to no avail the attack pierced through his lightning before hitting the Luxray. A few moments later he fell to the ground, defeated. Chrono appeared in front of him another Dark Pulse being charged up. "It's time" He whispered and readied to launch his attack.

* * *

?'s POV

I readied my final blow before all of a sudden a slight jolt of pain ran to my head. My attack disintegrated and I clutched my head in pain. _"Enough"_ I heard in my head, as I could feel myself losing control of the body. I cursed myself for underestimating my other self before losing full control and warping back to the dark abyss of my other's mind

* * *

Chaos: Well that's this chapter done

Rose: Where am I?

Chaos: Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter

Flash: You made me lose

Treecko: "Sigh" So many complaints

Chaos: Well, I have to deal with this so, see ya. (Hopefully sooner than 6 weeks)


	12. Chapter 12

Chaos: Umm... how do I explain

Treecko: [obviously annoyed]

Chaos: I'm just going to say I was caught up in lots of things and I promise the next update will not take as long as this one

Treecko: [giving me a death stare]

Chaos: Umm... disclaimer

Servine: Hey I evolved, whatever. The author does not own Pokemon

* * *

Chrono's POV

My eyes snapped open as I bolted upright, I felt a stinging pain in my head as I looked around. I was in a hospital of some sort. I continued to stare at a wall when I heard a gentle voice. "Oh, you woken up" I turned my head to see a Gardevoir smiling at me. At first I didn't recognise it but the Gardevoir standing in front of me was a lot more pink than usual. I glanced weirdly at the Gardevoir before feeling another jolt in my head causing me to clutch it in pain. The Gardevoir ran over towards me gently laying me back down. I could see more clearly and realised she was pink and was wearing a nurse cap.

"Don't push yourself" She said in a worried voice. "You'll only make your head feel worse, rest for a little while". I took her advice and rested my head on the soft pillow while the Gardevoir say by the side of the bed. She glanced over making sure I was comfortable and sat quietly for a few minutes.

Then she spoke up again. "If you would like, there are some friends waiting outside to see you and I could let them in. I believe there was an Espeon, a Buneary, a Pikachu and some others. I nodded towards the Gardevoir and she walked out of the room for a while. I sat up again waiting for everyone to arrive.

The door opened once again to reveal the Gardevoir walking in followed by Luna, Rose, Glace, Flash and Ace. Rose hopped over to me with a scared look. "Are you okay, Chrono" She asked me in a frightened manner. I gave her a nod and turned to the others for also had worry in their eyes.

"Ok then" Rose replied with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Ace approached me also with an uncertain look. "Umm, you feeling better now" Ace fumbled with his words as if he was trying to sound concerned and yet I could sense his hesitation. I glanced at him with a weird look while Flash walked up to me with an annoyed look.

"You going to speak or not" He asked me. I turned my head confused at the question as he continued. "Are you giving us the silent treatment now, you've already spoke to us so why are you not speaking now" Flash gave me an angry look as I blinked in confusion. I was sure I never spoke a word.

Luna stepped forward. "Chrono, did you actually talk" she asked me. I shook my head lightly to avoid another headache but it was clear enough. "That's a complete lie, we heard you speak before our last battle and Ace can back me up there"

Ace patted the Flash on the shoulders. "Calm down, Flash" he said trying to calm him down. "But I agree with Flash, I heard him speak before our matches in the tournament".

I looked at the two in confusion when I suddenly heard a voice in my head. "You can't keep me in here forever" I felt a stream of pain rush through my head. I clutched my head as the stream of pain came wave after wave. I could feel something struggling, something trying to force itself out. I pushed it to the back off my head as I felt myself slowly faint.

* * *

No one's POV

Chrono flailed around, holding his head up and yelling in pain. The others gathered around him as Chrono thrashed around in agony. Moments later Chrono fell back, his thrashing had ceased however he stilled had a pained expression.

"Please, may everyone leave the room so I can see him" The Gardevoir said, her voice littered with urgency. The others nodded their head understandably as they walked outside and peered through the window.

"Do you think he'll be okay" Rose asked worriedly. The others looked also with concern yet none could reply. Luna took a deep breathe before turning to Rose. "He will be fine" She said though her face seem to show otherwise. Rose nodded before they both turned back to the window.

What felt like hours later, the Gardevoir poked her head back out. "You all can come back in now but please be quiet" They all nodded as walked silently into the room. Chrono laid on the bed and was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Rose started hopping towards the Umbreon. "Chro…" She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her feet being lifted of the ground. She turned her head to see the Gardevoir shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but please refrain from disturbing him. He needs his rest." She then turned to everyone. "Everyone can stay for a while however I must ask you to leave later as we will continue treating him." Everyone nodded in understanding which the Gardevoir nodded. She released the Buneary before walking out the room. "I will give all of you some time together here and come in when it is time for the treatment, will that be okay". Everyone nodded to which she smiled and walked away.

Everyone turned back to the unconscious Umbreon who slept in a peaceful manner. His face however seemed disturbed and agitated. Minor cuts that were scattered around his body from the previous battles had been treated and were healing.

His friends sat by his bed, an awkward silence between them. They just sat by the bed waiting for another to speak. Soon Ace spoke up. "Rose, I was wondering, how did you know Chrono's name" Rose looked up, confused by the question. Ace continued. "I'm sure you had never met him in your life before he moved here and you claimed he hadn't spoken a word. So how did you know his name". Flash turned his head towards Rose as well. "Yeah, how did you know". Rose looked at the two nervously before turning to the eeveelutions. "Luna, Glace. Little help here". The boys turned to them. "Do you three know something that we don't" Flash asked in an annoyed manner.

"So what if we do, it doesn't concern you" Glace retorted.

"If it involves, Chrono then I believe we do have the right to know" Flash yelled back

"Like we're going to tell you anything" Glace shouted back. Before Flash could argue back he could feel himself being lifted into the air. Glace also seemed to have floated beside him and they turned to see a less than impressed Espeon.

"Will you two stop bickering before you wake Chrono up, it's bad enough that he is in such a condition but you two arguing, disturbing his rest is not helping" Luna scowled quietly at the two. "Now you two better get along or take it somewhere else, understand" Flash nodded, "Yes ma, am" while Glace just pouted. "Okay, okay I'll be quieter". Luna nodded before placing them back down to the ground. She then turned to speak to Ace "As for your question it would be best if we ask Chrono himself whether we'll be allowed to tell you about it" Ace had a look of disappointment however nodded in understanding.

"If it really is that important, then I should not pester you about it" Luna smiled before she turned to see the door behind her open. The Gardevoir from before had come back. "It's time for his treatment now, so I must ask you to leave the room. You are welcome to stay however I suggest you take your leave. It is getting late and he will have to stay overnight" Everyone walked out and watched as the Gardevoir sat down next to the bed. "That Gardevoir is right, it is getting late and we should be going back". Everyone nodded in agreement except Luna. "You all can leave, I want to stay for a bit longer" Luna told everyone.

"Are you sure" Glace asked. Luna nodded back to her

"Do you want me to stay behind with you" Rose asked Luna, her face showed that she was worried. Luna shook her head reassuringly.

"There isn't any need for you to, I will leave later anyway. I just need to stay a little longer, alone if that's okay if you guys" The others nodded, Rose a bit more hesitant.

"Okay, but you know who to go to if you need to, alright" Rose beamed. Luna chuckled before nodding.

"I know" She replied. "You all should be going soon, it's getting late" The other agreed and returned back to their homes.

Luna turned back to the window to see Gardevoir was still in the same position that she began with, her arms stretched out towards Chrono. She continued to watch the two before seeing the Gardevoir lower her arms and take a deep breathe. She turns her head towards Luna before smiling. She slowly lifted herself from the chair before walking towards the door. Luna walked towards her as she passed through the door. "So how is he" Luna asked worriedly

The Gardevoir gave her a smile. "He's fine, all he needs is a bit more rest and he'll be in perfect condition tomorrow"

Luna took a sigh of relief before replying. "Oh thank Arceus" The eeveelution then looked at the Gardevoir puzzled. "What exactly did you do, anyways?"

The Gardevoir sat down on a chair beside her. "All I did was go into his mind and tried to calm him down, since it looked like he wasn't hurt physically but rather mentally. Sort off like a head-ache"

"Did you manage to find out what happened to him" Luna asked. The Gardevoir shook her head.

"While I couldn't find the source of the pain, I managed to ease the pain in his head and he is now recovering from it" The eeveelution nodded before another question popped into her head.

"I'm just wondering, how did you enter his mind?" Luna asked. "Aren't dark types immune to psychic abilities?"

The Gardevoir just smiled. "It's true that in a normal situation a psychic type like me would not be able to enter the mind of a dark type, however when I was born I was given the strange ability to enter the minds of Pokémon. And not like see what the Pokémon is thinking but rather enter like as if it were a room. It was an interesting trait of mine which confused my parents as none of them had the ability"

Luna looked at her with upmost curiosity. "Really, when did you find out about it, is that the reason for your colour, how does it help you heal others, what do you mean by rooms" The Gardevoir just looked stunned, not expected to be bombarded by questions. Luna snapped back before apologising. "Sorry, I went a bit overboard there. Just really curious". The Gardevoir smiled before replying.

"That's okay, I'm fine with you asking me a couple of questions. Now to answer your questions I believe I found out about it during the time when I was a Kirlia as I was trying to figure out what my friend was hiding from me. And when I mean I enter the mind like a room it is usually like entering a singular room which represents the person's thoughts and feelings. For instance a room that has mirrors for walls could symbolise that the Pokémon is quite self-conscious as they always look at themselves. To help patients I usually try to find out the source of the problem by what the room looks like and try to talk to them about it since I usually deal with mental problems rather than physical ones. Also if I Pokémon is suffering from a head-ache I use my heal pulse while in the room, which is what I did with your friend"

Luna listened with great interest. "That's interesting, and what about your colour. I'm pretty sure that they are normally green or blue if they are shiny. I've never heard of a pink Gardevoir"

The Gardevoir shrugged lightly "I'm not too sure about it either. Lots of Pokémon have asked me that as well. I just pass it off as a mutation but I don't really mind in the slightest"

Luna smiled. "It's good that you don't let that get you down. I think pink suits you, really"

The Gardevoir blushed lightly. "Oh, you think. I always thought it looked weird" Gardevoir then looked towards Luna. "I need to ask, will you be leaving soon"

Luna's ears drooped. "Oh, I'm guessing I have to leave then" Luna slowly turned before the Gardevoir stopped her.

"Hey wait" Luna turned her head towards the Gardevoir as she spoke. "If you wish you can stay in your friend's for the night"

Luna turned herself fully and gave the Gardevoir a look of gratitude. "She walked over to the Gardevoir giving her a hug. The Gardevoir hugged back. "He must mean quite a lot to you". Luna thought for a while, wondering why she cared so much about the reckless Umbreon before nodding. As they separated the Gardevoir started to take her leave. "There should be spare blankets in the shelf to your friend's right" Luna nodded

"Thank you… um" The Gardevoir just smiled

"Almathea" She replied back before walking away

Luna smiled before walking into Chrono's room

* * *

Chrono's POV

"Ow, my head" I lifted myself from the bed glancing around. I found myself in the bed as usual however it was fully dark. My ring lightly illuminated the room which allowed me to see a little better.

My head was feeling better from the outburst of pain that occurred. I had guessed that everybody had left after my sudden jolt of pain. I was still confused what caused the pain. It came so suddenly when I was just talking to my friends.

That also reminds me of another question in my mind. Why did Ace and Flash say that I spoke to them during the tournament? I don't believe that I spoke to them at any point. Then again my memories of the tournament weren't exactly top-notch either.

I took a deep breath before plopping back onto my pillow. No reason to worry now, probably best if I just get some rest.

At that moment my ears picked up a sound that was emitted behind me. I sat up quickly and turned my head… to see Luna on a chair snoozing. I was extremely ashamed of myself not to pick up on her breathing first, though bearing in mind I was exhausted. What was she still doing her anyways? Was she that worried about me?

My train of thought stopped in its tracks when I saw Luna shivering. I could not bear to see her freeze after she stayed to look after me. It wasn't right. I thought for a while considering a solution to the problem. After thinking it through, I only had one solution. Only problem was, I wasn't too sure if I would be willing to take the embarrassment. My answer showed itself when Luna shivered once again.

I sighed before hopping of the bed. I walked over to her lifting her onto my back. I was surprised how light she was before gently lowering her onto my bed. I walked over to the other side of the bed and hopped into bed, trying to get comfortable. I felt Luna's fur snuggle up to mine. I could hear the sound of her melodic breathing close to my ear. I was basically cursing myself for my idiotic decision.

I was on the verge of jumping of and sleeping on the floor until I felt a certain paw wrap around my body. I was so glad that no one could see my face or I'd be mistaken for a Flareon. I decided to give up on trying to make this less awkward and go back to sleep.

For some reason it felt a lot easier to sleep with Luna being so close to me. I felt as if I would regret my decision tomorrow however I just decided I would with the problem when it comes.

Now if only I had released that there were blankets right beside me.

* * *

Chaos: Again, I apologize for taking so long to update.

Glace: Also special thanks to Almathea99 for her OC

Chaos: Anyways please forgive me for taking so long to update the story, as for Frozen Flame I am considering it to be discontinued however I will consider it a bit more before choosing to. I would like your opinion on it and hopefully my next update will be a lot more earlier. Thank you for all your patience with me


	13. Chapter 13

Chaos: Hey, Sorry for the long wait

Treecko: Not even surprised

Chaos: Whatever, anyways I am working on the next chapter now so hopefully I will update faster than I have been so far

Treecko: Not too big of a chapter either

Chaos: Yeah, I know anyways enjoy and disclaimer

Servine: The author doesn't own Pokémon

* * *

Luna's POV

"Beep, Beep, Beep" I rubbed my eyes waking up from my sleep. I slowly got up retracting my paw from Chrono… wait what. After finally seeing where I was I quickly leapt up, my face heating up. _"Why was I in the bed with Chrono!"_ I thought before hopping off the bed completely embarrassed by myself but also slightly confused. _"I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep on his bed. I fell asleep on the chairs did I not"._

Then I heard a light chuckle followed by someone speaking to me. "I knew you and the Umbreon were good friends but I did not think that you were that close" I turned around seeing Almathea chuckling subtly but clear enough that I could see it. "Did you see us together…" I asked her hoping that see did not witness it.

"Yes, I did. I went to check up on Chrono earlier and to my surprise I found you happily snuggling with him in the bed, it was a very cute sight" She said chuckling more. She then glanced back at me chuckling a bit more at me. "Why are you laughing" I asked her, though half of myself didn't want to know.

"It's nothing, just is it natural for Espeons to have bright red cheeks?". Out of instinct I buried my face into my paws while yelling into them. It was out of my nature to do such but it was very embarrassing. I did not expect my morning to be like this.

I felt a pat on my back and I looked up to see Almathea smiling at me. "I am sorry for what I said, I just couldn't resist" I buried my face back into my paws again. "It's fine" I told her. Before I went back to hiding from embarrassment. A small yawn could be heard behind us. We both turned to see Chrono waking up from his sleep, though he did look dazed.

Almathea walked over to Chrono. "Are you feeling well" She asked to which Chrono nodded. "That's good" she replied before walking towards a machine. Meanwhile I decided to start asking some questions, in my head of course.

" _Good morning, Chrono"_ I thought towards him. _"Did you sleep well"_ I asked not wanting to bring up the incident too quickly.

He nodded before replying _"I slept fine, how about you?"_ He asked casually though I could feel myself heating up.

" _I slept well"_ I hesitated before continuing _"Though did you have to put me in the bed with you"_ I asked trying to put on a serious tone, though I could feel myself going red.

Chrono looked slightly confused. _"What are you talking about I never, wait"_ He responded. We then paused as Chrono started to think to himself. And the longer he thought the more embarrassed his expression became and the redder his face went. He quickly bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry" I could hear him think with a frantic tone. _"You just looked so uncomfortable on the chair, and you stayed just to take care of me…"_ He continued to ramble on for a moment before I decide to interrupt him. _"…It was the middle of the night and I was too tired to think…"_

" _Okay, that's enough"_ I told him sternly glaring at him to stop. Once he stopped I softened my gaze. _"Look, it's fine. I forgive you okay"_ He nodded apologetically _"As long as you don't tell anyone, I'll be fine, OK"_

He nodded before apologizing one more time. _"Plus it was nice of you to look out for me like that"_ I smiled. _"I'm a bit curious as to how you got me onto the bed though, your aura does not allow you the powers of telekinesis, does it?"._ He just shook his head

" _No nothing of the sort. You're just a lot lighter than I thought"_ I instinctively pouted.

" _And what is that supposed to mean?"_ I asked a bit annoyed. Chrono shook his head dismissing my accusation.

" _I didn't mean it like that"_ He answered hoping that I did not take any offence to his earlier statement. Then another voice rang in our heads.

" _You two are very cute when you are talking to each other, even when talking through minds"_ We turned to see Almathea giggling to herself.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" I quickly asked her.

"She chuckled again. "I overheard all of it. It wasn't too difficult with my abilities and all. Also Chrono was it" Chrono nodded "Well, Chrono. I understand that you care for Luna a lot, even bringing her to your bed to make her comfortable" Chrono started blushing as did I. "But you must be a lot more careful as you could strain yourself from picking Pokémon up" She paused for a moment. "But from you said, I don't think there really was a problem picking her up was there" Chrono blushed even harder.

"Could you keep this a secret from everyone please" I asked her and to my relief she promised to.

"Oh, by the way Chrono you are now perfectly healthy to leave the hospital. I shall just gather some medication for you and then you will be on your way"

My face lit up. "Really that's great" She nodded

"Yes, let me just get Chrono his medication first and he will then be able to go" She said walking out of the room.

No one's POV

"Man, I'm still curious about Chrono, you know" Flash said to Barry and Ace as they walked (or in Flash's case hopped) towards the hospital. They wanted to pay a visit to Chrono and started to talk about him along the way.

"I'll say, what that guy got to hide anyways" Barry agreed "Hey Ace, what's your opinion on him" Ace did not reply. "Ace?"

The electric mouse snapped from his daydreaming before answering. "Oh yeah, he is mysterious"

"He also denies that he spoke to us even when we clearly heard him" The frog yelled

"I know right, but he is one tough Pokémon. I mean his Dark Pulse hurt a lot. Even though it's a dark move. Also his double team can actually hurt me!"

Right when Barry said that both Flash and Ace turned towards him with a confused look. "Wait, hold up. Did you just say that his double team "clones" hit you?" Flash asked the Machop who nodded back.

"Yeah, did you not see in the battle we had a few weeks before the tournament ago?"

Both Flash and Ace just shook their head as Barry looked at them in disbelief. "Did you not see them at all, you know after my focus blast hit 'em.

"It was because of the smoke" Flash simply replied "After landing with the Focus Blast, smoke blasted out and you dived into it. The smoke lasted quite a while and as soon as it cleared you were on the floor fainted" He paused and thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it the smoke was quite dark looking"

Barry turned back to the other with a dumbfounded look. "Were you guys seeing things or what?" They all looked at each other weirdly before another voice came.

"Hey, guys" The trio turned to see Caster walking towards them. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and it sparked up a bit of curiosity" Caster leaned closer towards the three. "Do you remember the first time me and Lucy met Chrono. The three thought for a while before Ace perked up. "Oh yeah, it was when we had the Christmas party"

Caster nodded. "Correct, now you remember how I tried to go through his aura" Flash and Ace nodded while Barry scratched his head. Caster sighed, "Well I did but for some unknown reason I was forced out before I got to even check his aura"

Barry just shrugged. "So what's the big deal about that"

The Jackal gave him an annoyed look. "What's the big deal, the big deal is that he has enough control and power of his aura to force me, a Pokémon who is specialised at detecting and using aura, away from his aura.

"Yeah that is strange" Flash replied while Caster continued.

"Also Luna, Rose and Glace seem to be able to understand Chrono well even though it seems as though he doesn't communicate at all. I asked Luna about it and she seemed nervous about it"

Flash jumped up angrily. "I knew those three were hiding something, just wait until I…"

"Calm down Flash" Ace patted him on the shoulder trying to calm him. "We'll find out sooner or later, we don't need to use any force"

Flash turned to Ace annoyed. "Are you kidding, Ace. How can you say that when you clearly are curious about this as well? We are his friends and we have the right to know and also…"

"Flash" Ace warned slowly and sternly which stopped the angry frog in his rant. "Look, it's Chrono's decision on who he wants to tell this secret to. And clearly since he has only told certain Pokémon and no others shows it is something he isn't comfortable with. Instead of forcing him to tell you anything would it not be easier just to earn his trust so he would tell us willingly instead"

The others had stopped and just watched Ace as he made his speech. A moment later Ace took in a deep breath before apologising. "Sorry about that Flash, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you"

Flash shook his head in understanding. "It's fine, I just broke off in a little temper. You know how I am with things being kept from me"

Ace chuckled. "Yeah I know"

"If I may" Flash and ace turned to see Caster. "I just going to ask, shall we just leave the Chrono topic alone unless he wants to talk about it himself". They nodded. "I thought so" Caster sighed. "It doesn't matter, hopefully we'll find out soon. In the meantime, I'm going to go back and check up on Lucy now if you don't mind"

"Sure thing, we planned to visit Chrono in the hospital anyways. Luna and the others are probably there by now. So catch up with you later"

Caster nodded before running off. "Alright then, goodbye and good luck in your next battle, Ace"

Ace smiled "Thanks Caster" He said as the others waved their goodbyes.

"Let's get going, don't want to leave Chrono waiting do we" Flash said as he raced off. The others nodded as they chased after him.

? POV:

I watched as the Froakie, Pikachu and Machop started to run towards the hospital. I couldn't help but smirk as I spoke to my earpiece. "Sir, I know Bluestorm's location, should I proceed to hunt him down.

"No"

I was surprised at his answer as I questioned. "But I do not understand, why not strike when he is at his weakest" I asked

"You are outnumbered" I scoffed at the comment insulted that he would think that I would fall to those weaklings. But I had no choice but to obey.

"Then what would you like me to do?" I asked.

"I will send Haxorus and Gengar to your location and also some backup" I was curious as to who was the backup.

"Sir, if I may who is this backup" To which I heard a chuckle.

"You shall see in good time, but for now focus on the mission and hand and do not lose sight of him, I will tell you where I am sending you the help and we will strike in due time"

I nodded to myself. "Yes Sir, I will not let you down"

"I expect nothing less" and with that he was finished.

I turned off the communicator before hopping into the trees.

* * *

Chaos: Dun, Dun, Duuuun

Treecko: Meh, that was okay

Chaos: Yeah I know, wasn't the best chapter, but I will hopefully improve soon

Rose: I wasn't in it

Chaos: Sorry Rose but the story isn't focused on you yet

Rose: Aww, Oh well you said yet so I will be soon

Chaos: Good attitude anyways see ya


	14. Chapter 14

Chaos: Well, this took quite a bit of time

Treecko: No, you think

Chaos: Alright honestly no joking here. I am extremely sorry for my lack of updates. It is mainly due to school life but other things do prevent me from updating more often such as lack of inspiration and just me being a lazy person. This is reflected by my other story, Frozen Flame, which if I am truly honest maybe discontinued. I don't let me know if you want me to continue. This lead me to the only reason why I still write this mainly. The people reading this. Honestly the only thing that keeps me going is the people who still read this. To think people still read this and are okay with (or I think anyway) me taking this amount of time just to update makes me feel so glad and I do not want to let you guys down. I will continue to write as long as you guys want me to. Thank you ever so much. Now no more wasting time disclaimer

Servine: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

No one's POV

"Alrighty then folks, it the time that you've all been waiting for. After a bit of a break it is time to begin the semi-finals of the Battle Nexus to begin!" The Loudred yelled.

Cheers were heard across the arena as all were anticipating for this day to begin. In the giant crowd was Luna and the others cheering to no end. "C'mon Ace, Chrono you can win this" Flash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, you better not lose here" Barry had yelled as well.

"You've this far win this you two" Glace called.

The others just watched as the three yelled at the top of their lungs. "Heh, lively bunch aren't they" Charles smiled, Luna nodded in agreement. She then turned and searched before turning back to Charles.

"Charles, do you know where Lucy and Caster are"

"Oh yeah, they said they would be arriving later as they are busy doing some important things" Luna just nodded before they were interrupted.

"Guys shush they are about to start" Rose cried as they all fell silent. "Now let's introduce the four Pokémon that have made it this far" The Loudred screamed. "Firstly, a veteran fighter in this tournament, he had participated last year and made it all the way to the finals to face off against the Amber Lightning only to have been beaten. And now he is back for redemption, taking the competition by storm with his lightning fast attacks and fury of strikes. Give it up for Ace!"

The crowd went wild cheering for this Ace as he starting waving to the crowd. "Go on, Ace you can win this" Rose yelled rather loudly

"Next up, another veteran fighter from the previous tournament. He had fought well in the previous tournament using brute force and sheer willpower to break through anything in his path only to be overcome by Raiden. His strength has much improve since then and it seems nothing can stop his destructive rampage. Let's hear it for Kano!" Cheers echoed through the arena as the Nidoking started flexing and showing off his strength.

"Our third contestant here today is a newcomer. But do not underestimate her skill. She is a cunning and tactful opponent, leading anyone no matter how strong or fast into an unbeatable situation. Trapping the foe with traps and technique all fighters that have fought her have been brought down. Ladies and gentlemon it's Thorn!" They crowd continued to cheer as the Roserade bowed. There was a sour look on Flash and Barry's face as they looked at the Pokémon which had beaten them in battle.

Finally, our final contestant who is also a newcomer. He has dominated his battles in this tournament. Taking large amounts of damage and stays standing and fighting afterwards. He shown to have great determination in his battles and had even beaten Raiden, a fan favourite, in battle. Let give it up for Chrono!" The crowd once again cheered again however there was a noticeable difference in the volume with that there was a lot less cheering.

* * *

"Now we shall decide the pairing for the battles, please can everyone direct their attention to the board." The Loudred yelled.

The looked up to see two pairs of cards face down on the board. "Now let's see the pairing". The Loudred yelled flipping the cards over. "There we have it folks, the first battle today shall be Chrono battling against Kano. And then afterwards Thorn will battle with Ace. Will Chrono and Kano step up to the arena while Ace and Thorn move out of the arena" Chrono started walking towards his position before he was stopped by Ace. "Good luck, Chrono" Ace said with confidence. Chrono nodded.

" _Thanks"_

Ace flinched before snapping out of it and looked back at Chrono. "Chrono was that…" But Chrono had already walked to his position. Ace looked surprised before quickly moving off the arena to the spectator's area.

Chrono and Kano had already taken their positions and stood facing each other. The Nidoking had taken a battle stance while Chrono grinned. "Let the battle begin" Loudred yelled

"Let's see how strong you really are, Earth Power" Kano yelled before slamming his arms into the ground. The ground began to shake as energy from underneath Chrono started to burst upwards. Chrono leapt away from the incoming attack and started dashing towards Kano. Kano saw this and lifted his arm as it glowed white. "Brick Break" He shouted slamming his arm down to crush Chrono. With a quick turn, Chrono evaded the attack and started to circle Kano. As Kano tried to catch the Umbreon, Chrono fired a Dark Pulse hitting the Nidoking's side. Kano grunted as he took the blow before turning to the Umbreon. His eyes darted around trying to find the Umbreon before taking more Dark Pulses from all angles.

"Enough he cried out as he charged away from his position. As he glanced behind him he saw Chrono chasing after him. Kano smirked before stopping to a sudden halt. His arm glowed white one more time before swinging it at Chrono's side. "Brick Break" He yelled as his arm smash into Chrono, sending him flying into the air.

Kano was not done with his attacks however as he started chasing the Umbreon in the sky before smashing his tail on the ground to propel himself headfirst towards Chrono. "Megahorn" he shouted his attack directly hit his target. Chrono was started tumbling down before crashing into the arena. Kano landed beside him. He looked at Chrono. "I knew your victory against Raiden was a complete fluke. No way someone as weak as you could defeat him. His strength was amazing. You did not deserve that victory against him" Chrono gave him a defiant look as Kano's arm glowed white once more as he brought it over his head. "Now I'll avenge him Brick Break!" Kano brought his arm down at full force onto Chrono. The impact of his attack had created a large cloud of dust which had surrounded the arena.

"Chrono!" Luna yelled as she watched Kano bring down his arm. "Oh no, is he going to be okay" It was clear to the others that she was very worried.

"Don't worry Luna" Rose replied. "Just have faith in him, he'll pull through.

"I agree I mean he did beat Raiden after all, it should be fine" Charles added. Luna turned to see the others all nodding to her in agreement. Her expression became more confident and she turned back to the arena. "You guys are right, I know he can do it"

As the dust started to settle Kano was seen with Chrono laying there, lifelessly…before it started flickering and then disappeared. Kano looked in surprise. "How, that is impossible" It then struck him. _"Wait, he used double team, that means"._ He turned to see multiple Umbreon had surrounded him. One of the clones smirked before they had all launched Dark Pulse. Having no way to escape he braced himself for the attack. The attack struck him hard and he had taken the full brunt of the assault. After the attack stopped he fell to his knees before collapsing on the floor. There was a moment of silence before it was broken.

"There we are folks, the winner of this match and will be moving to the finals will be Chrono!"

Cheers echoed through the arena as Luna took a sigh of relief. This did not go unnoticed by Rose however as she gave a playful grin towards Luna. "Hey Luna, we both know how strong Chrono is, and there was no doubt in our mind that he would win. So why were you so worried" Luna felt herself lightly blushing before replying.

"That's because…um… I was just worried that he might be hurt very badly or worse" she said although her blush deepened. She tried to keep Rose from noticing.

"Really then why are you…" Rose's attention was instantly diverted to a certain yellow mouse walking into the arena. "Look! Ace is going on now" She quickly turned her head towards the arena.

* * *

Luna sighed in relief before also turning towards the arena to see Ace walking to his position and taking his battle stance, standing opposite him was Thorn.

"C'mon Ace do not lose to her" Flash yelled

"Yeah, or we won't let you live it down" Barry yelled

"This is coming from the one who failed to defeat her" Charles muttered under his breath.

"And now we have the next battle of the day, Thorn vs Ace" Loudred screamed out as the crowd cheered once more.

Ace went on fours and prepared to dash forward. Thorn just gave him a taunting look "So you're Ace, the one who made it to the finals last tournament" Ace just nodded. "And judging by who is cheering you on the most, I'm guessing you are friends with the two I defeated" Again Ace just nodded. "It's strange" She continued. "I would have thought that the finalist of a tournament such as the Battle Nexus would also make friends with strong Pokémon. And yet you hang out we weaklings, maybe you're not as strong as you make yourself out to be"

Ace lightly glared at her. "I am not going to let you make me angry. You just want me to lose concentration so you can take an easy win, like what you did with Flash"

Thorn looked in surprise before giggling to herself. Ace's expression hardened. "Why are you laughing" He asked

The Roserade looked up at him before taking a battle position. "You are already proving to be better than your friends already. But tell me, does that mean me beating your friends mean nothing to you, the fact that I insulted them, does it mean nothing".

Ace smiled. "I never said I forgave you for insulting my friends" Thorn looked confused as Ace continued. "However, I'm not letting that break my concentration. I will still beat you"

Thorn gave a frustrated look. "Tch, whatever bring it on"

"Let the battle begin" The Loudred yelled.

Ace leapt up high into the air. "Thunderbolt!" He yelled before launching his electrical bolt towards Thorn. Thorn placed her roses together. "Shadow Ball" She cried as an orb of shadow was forged. She then proceeded to launch the attack into the incoming thunderbolt. The attacks collided and exploded on impact. The explosion created a cloud of smoke which surrounded the arena. As the smoke started to clear Thorn had formed another Shadow Ball. However, when she looked up Ace was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh" she looked startled before hearing "Iron Tail!" She felt a powerful strike across her back as she fell to one knee. She looked up to see the mouse above her, electricity sparking from his cheeks. "Thunderbolt!" He cried launching his attack straight into Thorn. She cried in pain as the attack created another cloud of smoke. Ace landed on his feet, staying on his fours as he prepared for any upcoming attacks that could come his way.

What he didn't expect was a couple large vines bursting from underneath his feet. He was not given enough time to react and found he was lifted into the air while the vines that propelled him up started to constrict him. Before he could break free he heard from the smoke. "Giga Drain" He felt a sudden jolt of pain as he felt his energy being slowly leeched from his body.

Out from the smoke an injured Roserade walked out. Burns from the electricity covered her although some were slowly being healed. After a few moments, she formed another ball of darkness. "Shadow Ball" She cried as she launched it. The attack smashed the Pikachu and he was launched into the sky but Thorn showed no intention of stopping her attacks. Thorn continued to form and launch more Shadow Balls at Ace who was plummeting down towards the ground. A Shadow Ball was about to make direct contact before Ace snapped back to his sense. He flipped around and fired Thunderbolt immediately stopping the attack in its path. He flipped back onto his feet as he landed on the ground. Ace wasted no time as he charged straight towards Thorn. His tail grew silver once more before making a small leap. He spun in the air and brought his tail down onto Thorn. "Iron Tail" He yelled before swing his tail down only to be stopped by Thorn's arm, which seemed to be glowing purple. "Poison Jab" She swung her other arm into Ace's side and he hurtled towards to ground. Ace stayed on his feet before continuing his Iron Tail assault. Thorn continued to deflect his attacks looking for opening to strike back. Unfortunately for her, Ace's attacks seemed to be increasing in speed with each strike which in turn made his attacks became more difficult to keep track off.

" _Damn"_ Thorn thought to herself _"How is he doing this, his attacks are like a blur. I can't keep holding him…wait"_ She noticed a gap in the deadly assault. _"Now's my chance,_ Poison Jab!" She swung her arm and as she thought the attack hit Ace directly causing him to be he thrown to the ground. Ace tried to get up but struggled while Thorn started to approach him. "You were strong but I was stronger" She said before lifted her arms into the air. An orb of light started to form. Ace was confused at first before his eyes widened. "Weather Ball!" She yelled as she fired the attack directly at him. He watched as the attack collided with him.

A burst of light erupted as the attack collided. Thorn fell to a knee, panting heavily after using most her energy into her final attack. "I…win" She panted before noticing something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see nothing but feel a strong gust of wind. She forced herself up to find a small yellow blur was circling her. She was too exhausted to try to keep track of the blur before sensing something behind her.

"Volt Tackle"

She turned around, her arm started glowing purple, but felt a huge body of electricity crashing into her. The force of the attack continued to push into her until they collided into the wall. A shockwave blasted out as the attack dissipated. There stood Ace panting from the battle and in front of him was Thorn, who had fainted.

"We have a winner. The second Pokémon to advance to the finals. ACE!" The crowd erupted with cheers as Ace smiled. "The battle to determine who will battle against the Amber Lightning will commence tomorrow morning. You will not want to miss this battle between these two titans. We hope to see you soon"

As Ace started to walk towards the exit he saw Chrono standing there. Chrono smiled. _"You really are strong, I cannot wait to battle you"_. Ace looked up in surprise before smiling. "So, this is how you communicate with Luna and the others, isn't it"?

Chrono nodded. _"The others are coming, let's go"_. Ace started to limp forward before stumbling a bit. Chrono sighed before bending down. _"Climb on"_

Ace looked in concern. "Are you sure you are going to be okay, you did have a battle yourself just then"

Chrono shook his head _"It's fine, I recovered from that quite well"_

Ace hesitated before reluctantly climbing on. "Thanks"

" _You're welcome"_ Chrono replied before walking towards the others.

The others started running up towards the two, Rose hopping ahead of them. "Ace, Ace are you okay". Ace smiled before hopping down. "I'm fine" he replied before receiving a bear hug from the bunny.

"You scared me, so much. Please don't do that ever again" Rose cried out into Ace's fur. He smiled while patting her on the back.

"Oh Rose, so dramatic" Glace commented before turning towards Luna. "Hey Luna, don't you have something to say to Chrono"

Luna glared back. "I was going to talk to him anyways" She turned to Chrono. "As for you, what were you thinking, taking all those attacks head on, are you crazy".

Chrono looked at her confused. _"What do you mean, I was in control of the battle, thanks to my double team"_

"I don't care, you scared us by looking like you were being pummelled out there"

" _And how was that battle different from the one against Raiden"_

"I never said that I wasn't worried about that battle"

"Will you two stop arguing for one second". Glace yelled which made the bickering eeveelutions stop. "If you two haven't realized Flash, Barry and Ace don't know about Chrono's aura, although Ace doesn't seem to be surprised. Then everyone heard in their head.

" _Well, I think the guys deserve to know now"_

Flash jumped. "Whoa, what the…" Barry seemed no less surprised as he just suddenly went still.

" _It's getting late, I'll explain as we go"_. The others just nodded as they started to walk back, unaware that someone was watching.

* * *

? POV

I watched as they started to walk out. I must say that Chrono is interesting. I can sense something from him. A power that is… very familiar. Nonetheless I do not believe he is strong enough yet, though with Ace's help, they just might beat me… that gives me an idea.

* * *

Chaos: Whew another chapter done

Chrono:...

Chaos: You can talk, well think you know

Chrono:...

Chaos: Oh whatever and also there will not be a Christmas Special chapter this year as I have other plans for the story

Rose: Aww, I wanted Chrono and Luna to kiss again

Luna: "Blushes" Rose...

Rose: What

Chaos: Anyways there will be a special chapter coming soon (well I say soon but let's be real here) which will include a few new Pokémon from sun and moon

Rose: What really

Chaos: Yep, you all should know what I'm talking about. Anyways enjoy your day, see ya (Off to play Sun)


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos: Hello I'm back from the grave

Treecko: Damn

Chaos: Sorry to all for the long wait, so much to do so hope you'll all forgive me

Treecko: Can we just get started now

Chaos: Sure, disclaimer

Servine: The author does not own Pokemon

* * *

No one's POV

"Hello ladies and gentlemon" Yelled the Loudred "The time has finally arrived, it's the finals of the Battle Nexus!" The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation. All of them were eager to watch who would come out on top. "Then let's not waste any more time folks, let's give it up for our finalists. The stadium once again was filled with cheers as Ace and Chrono approached the battlefield.

"Our first finalist, a returning veteran from the previous battle nexus, back to claim his spot as the Battle Nexus champion. It's Ace!" Ace smiled listening to the cheers echoing around him before turning towards Chrono

"And our other finalist, a newcomer unknown to most, with deceitful strength and quick wits. It's Chrono!" Chrono on the other hand paid no attention to the uproar of the crowd and did not move his gaze from Ace. As he got into his battle stance, he smiled to himself knowing he was going to enjoy this battle.

Ace smiled back. "Well, don't you look eager. Try not to lose your head, it's just a battle"

Chrono smirked back. _"Really, last I checked, you were also looking forward to this battle for a very long time"_

Ace shrugged. "Can't deny you there" Ace then went on all fours, ready to dash forward. "Let's get this started"

"Alright then, let the battle beg- "

Suddenly, out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck the ground between the two combatants. The impact created an immense force startling them both. The bolt itself was large and cackled with limitless energy before dissipating in a blink of eye.

" _What was that"_ Chrono thought.

"OKAY, WHO THE HELL DECIDED INTERRUPTING WAS A GREAT IDEA". The Loudred screamed with annoyance. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO LAUNCHED THAT LIGHTNING BOLT!"

The crowd muttered in agreement with some angry yells of unappreciative Pokémon.

"Sorry 'bout that, y'all. I do hope my attack didn't startle ya" Everyone's attention diverted to the voice.

Chrono's POV

I turned towards the voice of the one who dared interrupt our battle. There stood a Jolteon. By the voice, I guessed it was a he. He wore a smug look on his face as he stood before us. His fur was a darker shade of yellow which could be compared to a jewel. Rather than purple his eyes radiated a bright blue. Other than that, there was nothing else. Nothing I could tell about him.

I was about to dash forward to attack the intruder before I heard Ace's voice. "You're the Amber Lightning!"

The crowd also seemed to be shocked by the appearance of the battle nexus champion and I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. My mind was so focused on Ace that I had not been paying much attention to anything else, which certainly did not help when the "Amber lightning" showed up to stop us completely.

"Hey what's the big idea, you shouldn't just interrupt the battle like that" The Loudred yelled and yet his voice seemed quieter and he was trembling.

"And what are ya gonna do 'bout it" He smirked playfully.

Loudred did was shudder before backing up. The Jolteon turned back towards us still wearing his smirk, which if I had to say started to irritate me. The Jolteon started walking up to us. I crouched ready to strike. He noticed this and paused a few paces in front of us. We stood for a while silently…before the Jolteon started chuckling. "Oh come on, you two are looking at me like I'm some criminal"

I glared at him suspiciously before looking towards Ace. _"So why is he here anyways I expected him to only appear after this match"_

"Well I'm here to offer the both of ya a lil proposition"

I turned around to him. My eyes widened. _How did he know what I thought to Ace? The only pokemon which may have the capability of doing so are…_

* * *

Ace's POV

I heard Chrono in my head again and I was about to tell him how I had no idea before the amber lightning answered the questioned. To say Chrono looked shocked was a complete understatement, he was petrified. A few moments later he snapped out of it before leaping back a few paces. He gave a hostile look as if trying to scare him away. Unfortunately for him the amber lightning looked completely unfazed by this. In fact he seemed to be enjoying the deathly aura that Chrono was giving.

"Now what's with that look on your face" He looked a Chrono with a mischievous smirk. "I mean it's not as if I did something that terrifying" His smirk darkened, his face grew malicious while his eyes flashed a bright blue. "Did I?"

I turned to see Chrono's gaze turned even more wicked. His eyes turned from his normally bright red eyes to a black and red colour. His rings flared blue for a moment before returning to its normal yellow colour.

"Well ignoring the angry fella listen up, how's about we spice up this lil competition of ours. I mean, this is around the third or fourth time I've had to go through with the same thing and if I'm gonna be honest, I'm getting sick of it"

I walked over and replied "So what exactly do you want to do"

"Well, I was thinking. How about I will take both you and your angry friend over there at once"

As soon as he said that the whole crowd had started to mutter to themselves. After a bit some of the crowd seemed to be cheering it on as if it was a good idea. More and more pokemon continued to agree on with this idea and had also shouted out their approval until most of the stadium were shouting.

The amber lightning turned his head "Well what do y'know, seems to me that even the crowd thinks it's a good idea. So how about it? Your friend over there also seems to be itching for a fight"

I turned to see Chrono already positioned for battle. His eyes never left the Jolteon. I thought to myself. _Don't really have much of a choice now anyway._

I replied. "Fine, I except your challenge"

The Jolteon grinned at me. "Now you're talking, I hope you two are ready"

He leapt back a few paces back and faced the two of us. I turned to Chrono thinking to him. _"Ready, Chrono. I hope you don't mind our match being interrupted like this"_ He didn't reply to me however and just glared at the amber lightning with a menacing look. He didn't avert his eyes at all and focused him down as if he were his prey. I was starting to worry. _"Um, Chrono are you ok the-"_

" _He will not take me back"_

I backed up in shock before hearing Loudred yelling out.

"Alright now a change of plan, folks. Looks like we are going to have a 2v1 battle between the two finalists and the champion, Amber Lightning. I hope you all are ready for this tremendous battle"

The crowd cheered around me. I fell to my fours and looked forward. However, I couldn't shake off this uneasiness.

* * *

Luna's POV

I watched the scene unfold in front of us. One moment we were about to watch Ace and Chrono finally have their battle and the next moment the two of them are taking on the Amber Lightning. "I can't believe this is happening" I said to myself.

"Look on the bright side" I turned to Rose. "At least there's a way for both of those two to win today. I mean sure I wanted Ace to win but I didn't really want to see Chrono lose either"

"I get what saying there, Rose" Glace interjected. "At least now we don't have to see Ace or the comedian lose"

Rose turned to Glace with an irritated look. "Hey, are you saying Ace would have lost that battle"

"What, no. I mean there was a possibility he would lo-"

"NO WAY" Rose shouted, "ACE WOULD NEVER LOSE"

"Okay, okay chill. I'm only just saying" Glace replied trying to calm Rose down. I sighed and put my paw on Rose. "Rose, stop acting so immature. Of course there was a chance Ace was going to lose. He'd already lost against the Amber Lightning before proving he can be beat and he was going to fight Chrono and he is no pushover"

Rose pouted. "Yeah but-"

"No buts" I put my paw over her mouth finally calming her down. I sighed once more before glancing up to see Glace smirking. I gave her a suspicious look. "What's that smirk for" I asked her.

She replied. "Nothing, just good to know who's on Team Chrono" I started to blush, started to feel a bit shaky.

"W-what are you trying to imply" I asked her my voice just as shaky as I was.

She turned around with a grin. "Nothing"

I turned back to the field my face still blushing slightly. I shook it off trying to get rid of this feeling.

"Hey Luna" I turned around to see Caster. "Why is Chrono looking so agitated" I directed my eyes to Chrono. I saw what he meant. Chrono's face was dark. His aura seemed agitated, his look unforgiving, almost like the time when he first attacked us. My train of thoughts stopped as I had come to a realisation. That look he had was the same look that he had when he mistook Glace, Rose and I for the "hunters" that were after him. That could only mean that… I turned my head to the Amber Lightning, who was still grinning.

 _Could the Amber Lightning be…_

"Now the battle will begin in 3" The Loudred started

I looked back to Chrono

"2"

Though I was worried a single thought was running through my mind

"1"

" _He won't lose"_

"Let the battle begin"

* * *

No One's POV

As soon as the Loudred yelled those words, Chrono dashed forward towards Jolteon at lightning pace firing dark pulse straight at the Jolteon. With a quick leap to the side, the Jolteon watched as the attack flew by him harmlessly. Chrono had not given up his assault however as he leapt into the air firing more rounds of dark pulses towards the Jolteon. With little effort, the Jolteon hopped around the waves of attacks, his face showing no interest in Chrono's attempts of an attack. As Chrono started falling he continued to fire attacks relentlessly whilst the Jolteon continued to avoid them flawlessly.

"Honestly" Jolteon started "That the best ya got" In a blink of an eye Jolteon suddenly appeared above Chrono. Chrono eyes widened in shock, he quickly turned around but it was already too late.

"Pin Missile" The Jolteon's glowed white as it fired a rain of needles towards Chrono. The needles scored a direct hit onto Chrono back forcing him to tumble to the ground. Before he was close to hitting the ground, Chrono flipped around in the air and landed back on his feet. Chrono inspected his back to see scratches covering his back. He turned back towards the Jolteon, another dark pulse formed and launched directly at him. The Jolteon grinned his fur glowing white once more. "Pin Missile"

The two attacks collided exploding on impact. Chrono stared up into the smoke before feeling a presence behind him. "Gotcha, Ice Fang" Chrono turned to see fangs reaching towards him before a lightning bolt flew past his head towards the Jolteon. The Jolteon leapt back from the attack having lost concentration on his own. Ace leapt in between the two landing between them both.

"Hey Chrono, this is a two on one you know" Ace turned to Chrono. "Don't think you're on your own here" Ace turned back towards the Amber Lightning, his tail glowed silver. "Iron Tail!" With a quick dash, Ace jumped towards the Jolteon, flipping in the air, and bringing his tail down onto the Jolteon.

He smirked as frost glittered on his fangs and lunged for the tail. "Too slow, Ice Fang". With a quick snap, he had caught Ace's tail between his jaw. Ace winced in pain as his tail stopped glowing, ice could be seen where he was bitten. The Jolteon jerked his head upwards, letting go at the same time launching Ace high into the air. Jolteon's fur glowed white once more. "Pin Missile" Needles pierced through the sky towards Ace. Ace turned to see the needles approaching him before a dark pulse collided with the attack cancelling it out. The resulting force of the explosion created by the two attacks caused Ace to be blown towards the ground. As he braced for the impact, he felt something grip his back, the momentum that forced downwards completely disappeared. Ace looked up to see Chrono who had caught him in his mouth. With a quick dive, he landed gently onto the ground and put Ace down back onto his feet.

"That was close" Ace sighed in relief before turning to Chrono. "Thanks for saving me there" Chrono looked back at him.

" _Don't worry about it, just returning the favour"_ He thought back. Ace looked disapprovingly.

"You know, I don't really know what happened with you and that Jolteon but this is really messing with your head"

" _It's nothing"_ Chrono replied. Ace still had his look of disapproval but his face lightened up a bit.

"If that's the case, I won't bother trying to pry anything out of you but…" Ace paused. Chrono waited until Ace had finished. "We're a team ok, let's beat him together".

Ace watched as he waited for Chrono's response. After a while he heard Chrono in his head again, his tone seemed to be filled with more determination. _"OK"_

They smiled before turning together towards the Jolteon, who was just sitting there, with the same smirk. "So, you two done chatting yet, you're really starting to bore me y'know" The Jolteon said couple with a mock yawn.

" _Let's go"_ Chrono thought

" _Yeah, let's show him"_ Ace replied

They both dashed at high speed towards Jolteon, who still sat there and watched amusingly. As they closed in Chrono leapt into the air and fired dark pulse towards the Jolteon. The Jolteon watched as the attack approached him, his fur glowing white. "Heh, Pin Mi-"

"Thunderbolt" A lightning bolt struck the dark pulse before it could hit it's intended target. Smoke erupted from the collision of attacks and had covered most of the area. Shockwaves blasted out and the Jolteon lowered himself to avoid being pushed by it. As he opened his eyes from the corner of his vision he could see a yellow blur pass next to him. He had no time to react however as another dark pulse flew at high speeds from the smoke. Out of instinct he sidestepped the attack. "Gotcha, Pin Missile" He fired towards the direction of the dark pulse and sure enough the attack nailed Chrono sending him up into the air.

"Iron Tail" With another sidestep he watched Ace swing his tail downwards, missing only by a few inches and hitting the ground.

"Too slow, Ice-Gah" He felt an impact smashing into his side forcing him away.

He looked over to see Chrono standing next to Ace. Jolteon looked with frustration, however they can tell he was puzzled. That was until he looked up to see the Chrono that had been hit by the Pin Missile suddenly faded.

"Oh, I see. That clone was actually a copy from double team wasn't it. Using the smoke like that, y'all should be proud of yourselves for coming up something like that." He smiled mischievously. "Without even "telling" each other either" The both of them tensed up upon hearing this. He smirked once more. "Even so, at the rate you're going…" The Jolteon disappeared once more. Ace and Chrono reacted and turned around, to see the Jolteon with his fur glowing bright white. "Y'all don't have a chance in the distortion world of beating me" A storm of needles came crashing down among the two scoring a direct hit. It was relentless and never-ending as it continued to pummel down against them. After it had finally stopped the two of them were lying on the floor, little cuts were covering their body. They both struggled to get up as they watched him land back on the ground in front of them.

"Oh well, guess that's how the cookie crumbles" He turned to Ace. "I guess that even after a year, ya still couldn't best me, guess there's next year" Ace winced at his words.

He then turned to Chrono. "And you, I honestly hoped that you would be a lot stronger considering who you are" Chrono struggled up as he looked into his disappointed eyes. He jumped back into the air with his fur turning white once more. "Guess you weren't ready yet… Bluestorm"

* * *

Chrono's POV

I turned stiff after hearing him. Bluestorm. Bluestorm. He called me Bluestorm. By my name.

He couldn't have heard it from me. I didn't think it out to anyone. That means… he's after me. He wants to take me back.

I won't let him.

They won't take me back!

* * *

No One's POV

"Pin Missile" As the Jolteon fired his storm of needles once more Ace at the last moment leapt out of the way leaving only Chrono, who was standing still, to be struck by the needles.

Ace turned back towards him. "Chrono!" He yelled as attack blasted sand and dust into the air.

The Jolteon looked towards Ace. _I guess he still had a bit left in him, oh well Bluestorm seems to be dow-._

His thoughts stopped as the dust settled to reveal that Chrono had disappeared. "Wha-"

" _Shadow Force"_

The Jolteon felt an extremely powerful impact knocking him out of the sky, crashing into the ground shaking it from the force of the strike. All of a sudden Chrono had appeared from where the Jolteon was and landed back on the ground. His rings glowed bright blue and his eyes were a black and red colour. The crowd which had been cheering all the way through the battle fell silent. Ace approached him. "Chrono is that you?"

Before Chrono could answer a large thunderbolt crashed into the ground, where the Jolteon also collided. Chrono and Ace jumped back feeling the force of the thunderbolt. The bolt quickly flashed blue before dissipating. It had created a large crater in the ground, and there in the middle stood the Jolteon.

His fur where it would normally be white had turned black. Lightning cackled violently around him. He jumped back a few paces from the other two. His eyes glowed bright blue and watched them with a wild and vicious glare. He started laughing loudly, loud enough to drown out the cackling coming from his body.

"I can't believe it, I actually can't believe it. Solace was right you did have that power" The Jolteon said before finally getting a hold of himself. "I should re-introduce myself, the name's Diego, Diego Narukami"

He stepped forward, lightning pulsing through his paws sending shockwaves through the ground. "So how's life been treating ya, Chrono Bluestorm or should I say Subject number 003"

* * *

Chaos: 3000+ I did it again

Treecko: In what 4 months

Chaos: Details, details

Diego: Hi there y'all, glad you guys and galls could read this

Chaos: Diego, Out

Diego: (Points to everyone in the cast) But you let them in here

Chaos: Ok Fine, you can stay here

Diego: Yay, Now how 'bout we have a party in here

Chaos: Diego!

Treecko: Anyways now to clear this mess, see ya

Chaos: (Chasing Diego)


End file.
